Intertwined
by Chibirini1
Summary: Inspired by the Synchronicity Series, Follow Len and Rin's parallel but yet intertwined lives as Rin tries to escape and Len tries to free her. RinxLen twincest. Goes beyond the first two videos.  Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

I feel it already, in the deep pit of my stomach. This anxious feeling is a warning. I slam the book I was reading, causing invisible particles to fly and float into the air. Throwing my feet off the small velvet couch, I get up hurriedly. My dress swishes, brushing my knees as I pace through the room and down the corridor, to the outside.

Once I was outdoors, I make my way down the steep grassy hill, carefully doing little leaps to another soft patch. As I reach the bottom, I spot the expansive silver lake that reflects a metallic image in the setting sun. I yearn to get closer, to gaze into its rippling water, but the sinking sun tells me to go. I instead head right, where a small cave's opening is set in the hills. Inside of it is deep darkness, where the grass ends and a cool breeze blow out of the cave's mouth. After taking a deep breath, as I do every night, I plunge into the cave, my bare feet chilled by the stone floors' damp surface. My feet make small smacking sounds as I lift them from the surface. I tread steadily through the cave, although all I see is black.

However, I soon see a familiar prick of light, and I quicken my light steps, eager to reach it. I soon do, and step into a huge cavern filled with bright moonlight from the missing ceiling above. Although there is little time, I skip over to the small pool of water that is nestled between walls of stone in a corner. I drink quickly, and then stare intensely into the water.

At first, there is only my reflection. A thin face with large blue eyes, framed by strands of short gold hair. Two thin shoulders cradle my head as I stare. But soon the picture changes, and I see a flash of an image, which is just enough for me. Which is good because the water turns inky black as a shadow is cast over the bowl, blocking the light I crave. It only lasts a moment.

A massive dragon descends from the sky, to gently rest on the cold stone floor of the cavern. His scales spike outward, his small clever eyes fixate on my small figure immediately. I step forward tentatively, reading myself. He breathes out, smoke gently rising in the air and ashes being breathed out, to float and sway into the air before sticking to the moist floor.

I clear my throat and glance upwards, already looking for that clock in the sky, the moon. I commence. I sing and dance, twirling and spinning around the floor, my clear voice bouncing off the stone walls. The dragon sits, practically motionless as I sing, his eyes the only things moving as they follow me.

As the hours slowly pass, the bright moon begins to make it on the lip of the top of the cavern, till it moves across the whole top only to sink down again. My bones ache, my feet hurt, my voice feels raw. But the notes must come out clear, and my feet must be graceful. When the sky begins to change, the dragon rustles his wings, signaling his leave. I halt my voice and back away, gripping the edge of the walls for support. He stops and looks at me.

"Well done again, Rin." His deep voice booms, echoing in the large cavern. His voice has a hissing sound that frightens me, but I never show it. He expands his wings and rushes off into the dawning sky. I collapse, dropping to the floor. My heart feels like a small bird trying to get out. I turn on my side, and try to raise myself by pushing my arms up, but instead I feel my lungs gasping for sweet air, and I cough until the red stains appear on my hands and stain the front of my dress. I wipe away stray tears from my fit, and crawl over to the pool. After drinking, I wait patiently.  
>As the sun rises, the cavern fills with a different light, bright instead of blue. I start to feel that hopelessness, just as I do every morning, because I used to just have to rest for a moment, but now I collapse after each time. Even more, there is only two months left before my sixteenth birthday. No diva has ever lived past their sixteenth birthday.<p>

For that is what I am, an essential pawn that is sacrificed to the dragon in hopes that it will keep him occupied so that he will not wreak havoc on the land. The diva is chosen carefully, torn away from their families at birth, and trained in isolation until they are six. Then they are thrust into this captive world, where I live now, isolated completely from everyone and anywhere else.

Every night I sing and dance the prayers to the dragon, and he stays docile, at least until the diva can no longer perform. Then he finishes them off if they do not just die on the spot. The strain of singing and dancing for all hours of the night, from sunset to sunrise, takes a immense physical and mental blow on our bodies, which is why no one lives to be sixteen. Or so I've read. I'm surprised I've lasted this long, probably because of willpower. But I know in my heart I'm getting worse, and if this isn't enough to break me, then the deal I made with the dragon years ago for my birthday will. It might be the thing that finishes me off, but I will never regret it.

I watch as my real condolence appears in the water, providing me with a glimpse of the outside world. I watch lovingly as the familiar figure appears, so similar to mine. His face fills the reflection, with that same searching gaze as he stares out into the expansive world. I accidently let one tear slip, breaking the image. I know that he, my precious twin and brother Len, is looking for me.

Len POV

I hesitate as we sit in the tavern, weighing my options. Risk being found out and leaving a trail, or perhaps coming closer to finding her. I pick the latter. As I stand, my closest comrade Kaito tries to pull me back down.

"Don't risk it Len, there's hardly any chance she's escaped anyways. No diva has ever escaped." He whispers, tossing his head to move his blue bangs out of his eyes. I shake his arm off.

"Be quiet, you don't know that! You don't know her." I say protectively. If anyone could, my precious Rin would be able to break out of wherever she is being held. Which, is why I search every face I meet, always looking for the one similar to mine. The matching piece to the endless puzzle that is my life, my heart. I will never be complete without her. Which is why I get up and stride towards the bartender, most likely the owner, to ask if he's seen her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl, about sixteen, looks like me? She's my twin." I say hopefully, never being able to hold it back from my voice. The bartender squints at me thoughtfully, and shakes his head.

"Sorry son, never seen her. She run away or something?" I bite my lip, wishing I could defend her in this moment, but I only nod and walk away, quicker than I came. I know that Rin would rather be with me than trapped, force to sing to her death. I grasp the elegantly twisted metal charm that hangs from the cord that hangs from my neck, wishing, always wishing, always searching.

Another member of our small group returns from the outhouse, his long purple hair and robes swaying. He makes our way to the table.

"We'd better leave soon, it's almost dawn." Gakupo says quietly, bobbing his purple head towards the door. I nod, but my thoughts again stray to her. She will be resting soon, I hope, her deed for the night done. Kaito pays our bill with the meager amount of coins we have from a small sack, and we head out the door, our boots pounding the packed dirt. We walk down the path a ways, then duck behind a tree to pull out our crudely drawn map and plan, bought off a fellow traveler for a few copper coins. The map, that is. We made the plan ourselves. After going over it one again, we are ready. Ready to start the most dangerous, but essential, part of getting my twin back.

We are in the town of Dunbar, and the castle where the detested Lady Luka resides is very close by. I say detested, because she is the one in control of the land, it is she who orders the choosing of the divas, she who keeps war in the land alive and hatred in my heart. It was her father who ordered the seizing of my infant sister when we were no more than a few days old. Her existence was stolen from me and my recently widowed mother in that moment. My mother died when I was young, heartbroken over the losses, leaving behind a letter describing that day and urging me to find Rin, and to share the letter with her.

I shake my head angrily, silent rage building along with a trail of sadness. No one, not even my mother ever understood me, never understanding the deepness of the loss of my beloved twin. She is my other half, and I will not let her die like all the others. No. Not her, not my Rin. This is why this plan must work, if we are ever to reach her in time, for I feel that with every passing day, the time she has left decreases.

Our plan is simple. Gakupo, a wizard in training, (or at least he used to be), will use his powers to slip us into the leftmost tower of the castle. We will lie in wait for him to draw The Lady away from the others, so we can hold her hostage and get the information of where Rin is. If all goes well, we can disappear; no one hurt, and we will be one step closer to her. It will take all day to get up to the castle unseen, so by evening the castle will be shrouded in darkness, the perfect cover for our entrance and swift exit.

We all nod in agreement before slipping the map away, and start walking off the path towards the tangles of woods, ready to start our mission.

Rin POV 

I wake up when the sun is high and full in the sky, shining through my window onto my beds rumpled cream covers. I sit up, propping myself up with my arms and pillows. I see my reflection in the ornate mirror across the room. The bottom portion of my face is covered in rusty red patches, and my dress has stains, smeared and dried. As my hand reaches up to carefully push my hair back, I see it too has been temporarily dyed with my own blood. Too exhausted to change last night, I had merely crawled into bed without any thoughts towards my appearance. I still feel tired; I just want to go back to sweet, numbing, sleep. But I know from experience this will not help, it will only make me sluggish. I stare back into the image, ashamed of the ugly picture I make. If Len saw me like this…

I shake my head and decide on a quick bath, drawing it myself. I live absolutely alone, not a soul for companionship, except perhaps for the deceased souls of previous divas that haunt this place. But if they are here, I haven't heard or seen them, thank goodness. But I do know all about them, their personalities, characteristics, their whole lives up to their last breathes. They all died a similar fate, each one tragic. I know this because of their diva books.

Here in whatever land this is, we are separated by a boundary, no one able to come in or out, unless of course you are the new sacrifice, a new diva. The boundary itself is somewhat magical, as this land is. The lake, the library, the edge of the woods where the boundary lays, all are magical, not like anything existing in the real world, or so I've read. The library resides in the large stone manor in which I live, in fact; it is not far from my bedroom. It holds many books that exist in both worlds, but there is one dusty glass case that holds the faded diva books, one for each diva that has ever been, written perhaps by the book itself. It describes the life of each diva, so new divas can come and learn, about being a diva, the history, and perhaps even how to finally escape. Thoughts of divas are recorded in the book also, but none of it is written by the divas themselves. I too have a diva book, unfinished of course, but I cannot write in it; I have tried, hoping to change my destiny with a simple edit on its page. I have read each diva book again and again, hoping for answers, but each story is sadder than the last, each diva confused as to how to escape as I am. I have read mine often as well, just for descriptions of my brother. It describes the day we were torn apart, our hands still clasped together as we cried. The first time I read it, I cried myself, one of the few times I let myself.

I have to stay strong, so when I finally see Len he will not think me pathetic, a silly girl waiting to be rescued in a tower. I yearn for my rescue, but I have to at least try to get out myself, for there is a clue, and I don't want to rest it all on my brother's shoulders. The only clue is one that is inscribed in a stone archway by the garden, it reads;

"To break the cycle, one must link both worlds with a bond unseen but strong, one which has a name that is long gone, and break both barriers inside and out, to end the curse over the land and the one who stands forever alone.  
>For In the paradise of light and shadow, nothing is what it seems, life is cruel and fate is harsh, but love is everlasting if it is true."<p>

I have pondered this riddle of sorts for hours and hours at end. Looked in multiple books, wrote it out many times, wished on a star, everything! But despite my greatest efforts, I can never seem to figure it out. Of course, I've tried other things too, desperate to leave. There were some good ideas, and some not so good ones, like lighting a lot of things on fire in hopes that fiery danger would lower the barriers. Turns out that fire will not set me free. So after a lot of trial and error, I'm pretty much out of ideas, and the doom of passing time doesn't exactly lift my spirits.

However, the only benefit of this magic here is the lake, where I can stare out into the real world, a window into the life outside, where I can follow my brother as he searches for me. When I was younger, I used to get so frustrated, seeing him search to no prevail. It wasn't fair; even I don't know where I am. Now, it's better, because as time has went on, Len has made friends who can help him, either help him find me or… help him afterwards, when he will be sad. I'm glad he won't be alone if we fail.

Speaking of Len, I decide to go and see him. Getting dressed in one of my many gauzy dresses and my signature bow, I walk through the large corridors once again. One of the few benefits from living in complete solitude is that I can dress and act however I want. I once tried on pants and ran around in them for a while, but discovered I like dresses better, as long as they aren't long or confining. But I still like to play dress up every once in a while. Sometimes I even dress up like Len, it makes me happy to see our similarities, it's almost like he's in the room, or the mirror at least.

As I walk through the corridors, its walls are exquisitely decorated with many paintings on the walls, and carpeting on the floors, a fine place, but a prison never less. I push open the heavy wooden door, and sunlight streams through. Pausing once step outside, I stand there, wind gently blowing my dress and hair, feeling the soft grass between my feet, soaking it in. There isn't much time I get to stay in the sun, so I cherish it almost as much as the images of my Len.

Walking down the hill again, I head away from the dreadful cave towards the silver lake. Once reaching the edge, I inch closer and closer until I can see my reflection easily reflected in the clear water. I sit down in the grass, spreading my skirts over my knees. Soon I see Len, he and his friends are walking somewhere. I gaze in close, curious. Yesterday they were not by a town. I sigh wistfully, wishing that I could sit here all day. My hand wraps around the small treble clef charm at the end of a long cord. His hand does as well around the bass clef charm that hangs round his neck. I am not surprised, this has happened before, these coincidences. I wish he could see me as well, know how much I miss him. I tenderly touch the water, which makes the image disappear, as expected. I pick myself up, for I cannot stay here all day.

Often times, I will do random things during the day, whatever I feel like. I used to study, but now I tire of it easily and would rather draw or read. I like to do things outside, but often times the lake is like a siren that calls to me. So I head back into the house, and make my way slowly up the carpeted plush stairs, cursing my weak legs. I feel fatigued again, so it's lucky that I'm not going far, just back to the library.

The library is an expansive room filled with books on everything and anything. I plan to read every one, for Len. He used to read all the time before he left to find me, and now he has no time for reading, so when we are together, I will tell him everything he missed. Right now I'm reading a romance; I've been quite taken to the lovesick stories lately. Although I don't think Len will appreciate these stories as I do, they are addictive. The idea of having such a relationship with some else like that fascinates me. I am almost sixteen, and still haven't had my fist kiss. I touch my lips gently, wondering what it would be like. I yearn to know what it's like, to lovingly press your lips against someone else's, but who else is to kiss around here? Perhaps a wall? I have thought about it before, and embarrassingly I've always thought of Len being the one kissing back. I'm not sure if such a thing is morally right but… I blush; for once glad to be alone. I know Len hasn't kissed anyone else either, not because I watch him all the time, but because of a conversation he had with Kaito a few weeks ago…

"Len, I know you are intent on finding Rin, but maybe you should try to gain a little life of your own." Kaito noted as they were walking along a path. Gakupo had gone ahead, leaving Len and Kaito on their own. Len's eyes flashed an angry blue.

"I cannot have a life without her. For now this is my life. And I could never ever leave her to suffer and die like that. You could never understand." He snarls. My heart fills with emotion. I often feel the same.

Kaito blinks. "Len, I didn't mean to make you mad, I mean, it just seems like you have devoted your whole being to this. Have you ever done something just for yourself?" Len shakes his head angrily.

"This is for myself and for her. I don't need anything else." He says prickly.

"That's ridiculous. What about a girl huh? Have you ever even kissed a girl?" Kaito asks inquiringly. I lean forward anxiously, listening hard for Lens answer. Len blushes bright red and my heart sinks. I lean back, feeling silly tears well up. Why do I care?

"N-No. I haven't." I crouch back over the glistening water. He hasn't?

"See? You haven't even really lived yet. You should take a break or something, live in the same place for more than a day, find a lady friend." Kaito nudges Len in the ribs. However, I see Len darken at Kaito's words. Len elbows Kaito in the ribs, hard, and Kaito doubles over. Len keeps walking. After gasping for air and waiting for the pain to cease, Kaito catches up with Len, holding his side.

"What was that for?" he exclaims angrily. Len stops and turns.

"Don't ever tell me to stop looking for her. She is my life; I will never stop trying to find her. Never, even if I spend my life searching with fruitless results. I love her more than anything; she is the most important thing." He exclaims this loudly, and although they are alone on the dusty road, his face is still flushed pink. Kaito stares blankly into Len's face, then slowly nods. Len whips around and continues walking, with Kaito solemnly following him.

I'm ashamed to say that I wrote down what he said, so I always would remember it. He really does love me, despite us being apart. It's because of these things of why I must keep going. I must not let Len down.

Len POV

The sky above us is a dark blue, lighter at the edges. We have made it perfectly in time, the gray slabs of stone visible as we creep forward, closer every second to the woman I detest. When we reach the walls, we are bathed in velvety darkness, a thin chill sitting in the air; I can feel it on my bare arms. I pay it no mind, my mind is set. Kaito lets me lead the way, Gakupo already separated from our small pack to slip inside. I feel cold sweat slip down my neck, my stomach churns in nervousness. I swallow hard and Kaito places a hand on my shoulder, nodding for us to go.

We have reached a corner of this castle, and on the other side sit three guards, standing bored and unsuspecting. I nod back to Kaito and we rush forward, quickly silencing the guards with light blows. Soon they all lay slumped, unconscious on the hard ground. I glance back guiltily, but Kaito edges me forward. We slip through the wooden door, closing it quietly. We tread through a million empty, dark corridors, Kaito leading the way with his map. I keep my hand on my sword at all times, feeling nervous and jumpy. Our boots make silent treads on the dirt floors.

Luckily for us, it appears Kaito can read a map, because we soon find ourselves in a more decorated, lit hall. Unfortunately, as we round a corner, we hear voices. Loud ones.  
>"Get back!" Kaito hisses, pushing me back around the corner with his arm. I try to breathe silently, but my stomach rolls like the sea as I recognize one of the voices to be Gakupo.<br>"Let me go! Let me go!" I hear him shout. There's a groan soon after and the thumping sound of someone being hit. My skin crawls as we stand, just around the corner, helpless.  
>"Any trespasser into this castle is a danger, and you seem like a threat." Says a gruff voice. Another muffled punch. I almost dart forward, but Kaito holds me back again, shaking his head and looking away. Although he holds me back, I can feel him through his grip on me that he is shaking with anger. I hear the other voices again.<br>"Let's lock him up and let her deal with him; she will be mad if we do not tell her of a trespasser." Says the gruff voice.  
>"Yea, that's a good idea. You wanna do it, or you want me to do it?"<br>"I'll tell her, you lock him up."  
>"Got it." We wait in agony as they head off into different directions, one dragging Gakupo away. I turn to Kaito once they are gone.<br>"What do we do now?" I say desperately. This was not part of the plan. Kaito rubs his forehead and frowns. I kick the ground, feeling stupid. Of course we should have thought more ahead than this!  
>"I dunno." He sighs. I see his eyes dart back from where we came. "Maybe we should just grab him and get out of here." He says.<br>Anger flashes through me as I remember Rin. We can't give up now! I grab onto Kaito's shoulders.  
>"Listen, here's what we are going to do. You are going to trail Gakupo and that other guard, and break him out as fast and quietly as you can. I'm going to catch up with that other guard and follow him to Luka. You and Gaku come for back up as soon as you can." He stares at me.<br>"You can't just go by yourself! That's suicide! What if something else goes wrong? And what are you planning to do once you get there?" he whispers furiously. I take my hands off and shrug, placing my right hand back on my sword.  
>"I guess I will just wing it. Follow the plan!" I say, as I whisk around to follow the lone guard. I hope Kaito can find his way.<br>Luckily, I spot the guard soon enough and tail him silently and as inconspicuously as I can. Luckily, it seems as if Lady Luka placed most of the guards outside the walls rather than in. Soon enough, the guard stops in front of an ornate door. I was too busy looking out for other soldiers that I went around the corner after him, realizing it just in time to dash back behind. I hear him knock three sharp times.  
>I think of Rin, then bravely rush forward to knock the solider in the head, letting him fall unconscious to the ground. I drag him quickly out of sight. A voice comes from the other side of the wall.<br>"Come in." Coos a slinky voice. I shiver. That's got to be her. I grab the door handle, feeling its cold metal handle in my grasp as I dig my heels into the carpeted floor and pull open the door.  
>I suddenly hear another voice close behind me. I feel a shock run up and down my body, my heart beating fast, as I leave the door to dodge behind a mirror close by. I peek out; it is the solider dragging Gakupo. How could this have happened? Where was Kaito? I'm so confused; I know I followed the right guard. I guess it doesn't matter now. I hold my breath as the guard lifts Gakupo to his feet, he still holding his side as they enter Lady Luka's room. I turn and look around frantically as they go in. There's got to be another way in.<br>I search frantically along the walls until I find a door. I slip in inconspicuously, grateful for the dim light. I slip behind a curtain; luckily Luka's back was turned. I hide childishly, and then quickly hatch a plan. Meanwhile, Gakupo is forced to the ground to kneel in front of the lady herself.  
>Lady Luka. She stands regally, rather haughtily. She is tall with long straight pink hair that falls past her back. Her large chest and curvy body is flaunted in carefully constructed clothes out of rich black and yellow material. Her blue eyes shimmer in her pale face. I grit my teeth. Luka smirks and laughs, a throaty sound. She turns, her back facing me. I grab my sword, but then hesitate when she speaks.<br>"Who are you young sir?" she tones in a happy voice. Gakupo looks past her, refusing to acknowledge her. Her face grows dark. She gets closer.  
>"Answer me!" She growls. He does not. I feel a rise of pride for my friend, but then she gives a swift nod to the guard, who grips Gaku's long hair and smashes his face into the black and white tiled floor. He looks up at her with a look of pure disgust and hatred through his obvious pain. I try to breathe normally in spite of my intense anger, but it gets the best of me.<br>My feet move fast and silently, as I slip behind Lady Luka, silently draw my sword, then bring it to her neck. The guard gapes and Gakupo grins at my sudden appearance. Luka doesn't not move or speak.  
>"Let him go." I say angrily. The guard doesn't move, glancing at Luka. "Let him go!" I yell. A low chuckle comes from the witch in front of me. With a slight gesture of her fingers, she points to the door.<br>"Put him back. I'll get him later." She says lazily. I grip my sword tighter. She does realize this is a sword right? The guard trembles, then nods and pulls Gakupo away. I start to shout after them, but Gaku interrupts me as he is dragged out the door.  
>"Len! Behind you!" He manages to get out as I turn, my sword knocked out of my hands forcefully, myself just avoiding a near fatal blow. My sword sticks firmly in the ground and I look up urgently to find the source.<br>A figure sheathed in white and red decorated armor stands before me; her short brown hair hiding her face, her arm extended holding her own sword. A long cape and skirt of red also adorn this sturdy girl; she looks only a little older than I am, only a little younger than Luka herself.  
>She moves her arm to hold up her sword and lifts her head, her red eyes bring into mine. I can see my shocked face in her brightly polished sword. Her eyes narrow and I hurry to pick up my sword just in time to clash with hers.<br>She thrusts her sword against mine with a powerful grip, and I struggle to hold my own against the force of the metal blade. When they part, she merely shrugs her head to the side carelessly, her mahogany bangs sliding to the side. Her careless attitude invokes my rage as I once again go head to head against this foe. She wields her sword with great skill and grace as we fight, and when we part it is I who is slightly short of breath.  
>Lady Luka stands to the side, observing the fight silently. I gasp out:<br>"Who are you?" The swordswomen smiles.  
>"I am Meiko, The crimson knight. May I ask who you are, and why you have invaded our lovely castle?" She says smoothly. I swallow hard.<br>"I am Len, and I'm here to get information about the Diva. She is my Twin sister, and I aim to set her free!" I declare with great proclamation. Meiko's face changes suddenly, a slight shift.  
>"The diva? It is impossible, do not even try. Weaklings like you will only perish." She snarls, suddenly aggressive. Lady Luka raises an eyebrow, glancing at Meiko. She notices it too. I turn to meet Meiko's eyes.<br>"Never." I say, my sword meeting hers with the sound of grinding metal. She glares back and I am pressed back again.  
>"Diva's are sacrifices for the country; once they are Diva's they are only that, nothing else. Give up. She is no longer your sister." She says with anger set in her voice.<p>

Anger rises in me as I picture it as my mother described in her letter, my sister and I, our hands held fast even as infants, wailing in sync as they reach for her, to rip us apart. The loneliness she must feel, being trapped and lone all the time. All of the endless searching with little results, our precious time slipping away.

The careless way Meiko tilts her head when she looks at me, as if I am just a blip on her radar, a nuisance with no cause, just as she has silenced Rin to be. I pull my sword back; my feet pound the floor as I rush towards her with newfound aggression. She too lifts her sword, ready to disarm me, but her face changes when she hears me yell;

"You don't know; you don't know what it's like, to have your most precious one's existence stolen from you!" I scream out, rushing towards her, sword lifted high as I dash. Her face is one of sad uncertainty, as if she is looking back into the past, her red eyes wide, and her hands frozen. She squeezes her eyes closed for a moment before ripping them open again. She whisks her sword around to clash into mine at the right second, disarming me and pinning me to the checkered floor. My sword clatters uselessly across the tiled floor. Her face is tilted downwards, her brown hair hiding her expression. I sit, still seething with anger as I wait to die. Her arm trembles the slightest bit, only enough for me, who is inches away from her sword, to notice. Lady Luka chuckles and I slowly turn my head to see her. She raises her arm pointedly.

"Finish him." She tones, licking her lips. But Meiko does not move, and I see her bare her teeth, they are clenched together. I thought shakes me. Is she hesitating because she does not want to kill me? I stare at her hidden profile, shaken to the core, wondering what she will do. She suddenly pulls her arm back, swinging it away from me, only to stop inches away from Lady Luka's adorned throat. My heart basically stops as I stare for the moment at this wondrous sight. Lady Luka does not move or even back away, instead gazes into Meiko's eyes before cracking a smile as a roar erupts from above us.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl with dark pigtails and a scythe knocks Meiko's sword out of her hand. Her scythe sticks hard into the tile, cracking it. Her head is bowed down, but she lifts it slowly, revealing one sharp blue eye, a mischievous smile, and a patch covering her other eye. She stands, the long tail of her blue shirt falling to the backs of her knees, her legs in dark pants. A streak of blue accents her dark hair.

"Ah Ruko, so glad you were here." Luka says sweetly, a sly smile on her face. From the shocked look on Meiko's face, it's obvious she had no idea Ruko was there either.

"Finish of the boy and the traitor. I'm going to take a nap." She says lazily, walking out of the room, her boots making clicking sounds as she leaves. As she leaves, multiple guards come in, surrounding us. I brace myself and grab my sword as Meiko does. But before any of the guards can attack, Kaito busts thought the door with Gakupo right behind him. The guards are shocked, but I quickly clash my way to my friends.

"Len! We need to get out of here!" Gakupo yells, swinging his sword.

"I'm not leaving without the information! You guys go ahead!" I say back. Kaito swings his head around, his hands still locked in a death grip.

"That's suicide Len! Don't be crazy!" He yells. My sword clashes with another guard until I overwhelm him. Suddenly I feel someone pressed against my back. It's Meiko. I forgot all about her. I figured she would just slip out as soon as the commotion started, but there she is, her back against mine, fighting off another guard who was going for me. She glances over her shoulder as she disarms him.

"I know where we can go to find your sister! To get further information!" She says. I grit my teeth as I fight, my eyes scanning over my friends. Gakupo has already been beaten up, and Kaito is looking worse for wear. We really do need to get out of here. But she worked for Luka.

"How do I know we can trust you?" I say loudly.

"Because My best friend was the Diva before your sister!" I hear a clash of swords behind me. "I know how it feels!" She yells. I am taken back. I had no idea. But then why work for Luka? I shake my head, and give into temptation.

"Let's go guys! Head for the exit!" I turn and run, carefully guarding my own back as we run out the door. The sun is rising, there's little time. I think of Rin, her night will be done just now. I hope she is all right. Pretty soon we find the exit, and race out the door. Gakupo turns around, raising his bloodied hands. The doors begin to shut on their own, not only the one we just left from, but also every door leading outside the castle. They shut loudly, and he seals them with his hand motions. Panting, he motions us to run. I sling his arm around my neck and run for the green hills that are just now being illuminated by the morning's light.

We finally reach a safe place, hidden away and a good distance to the castle. We haven't been followed, thanks to Gaku's quick thinking and magic. We all sit down, gasping for breath. We are deep in the woods, sitting on a bed of moss and dead leaves. The sun peeks through the branches of the high trees.

I glance down, and suddenly I feel blood spilling out onto my cheek; I reach up cautiously to probe the wound, wincing and drawing back when my fingers make contact. Red blood drips from my fingers, and I suddenly have a flash in my mind, a picture of someone else's hand, dainty, thin, and white, also covered in the red blood. My heart clenches, aches as the image is still fresh in my mind. It couldn't be… Rin's? Uneasiness creeps into me; I am filled with a sense of protective urgency. She needs me, she's bleeding! Perhaps dead? No, I cannot think such a thing. I clench my bloody fist. There is little time, I can feel it. I gaze off into the distance, knowing I have to keep going.

Rin POV 

My breathing is hard as I walk out of the cave, gripping the damp walls for support. I try to focus. I almost passed out tonight. I was so scared. What happens if I can't make it? But I didn't cry. I refuse.

My dress is smeared with dirt and blood anyways, so I decide to make my way over to the lake to check on Len, mostly because I know there is no way I'm going to make it up the hill in my present condition. Whose idea was it to put the house on top of a hill anyways? Trying to make my death even more premature, I'm sure...

I plunk myself down by the water, thrusting my hand into the cool water in attempt to soothe my scratchy throat. If anything, it at least washes the horrible coppery taste of blood out of my mouth. It tastes of death, and I despise it. After a few drinks, I lay down weakly on the very edge of the bank in order to stare into the water's image. As I wait, I inhale deeply, smelling the tickly grass that grows long here, shiny and new from being bathed in dew. The sun rises in the sky slowly, its pink arms reaching out being reflected by the water. But soon that changes, I soon see Len in the water. My eyes widen first with interest then shock. He's fighting someone, no running. Running so fast, trying to escape! I begin to feel panic; his face has cuts in it and is bleeding. I forget to breathe, and gasp a rattling breath when I realize that.

I watch Len escape safely, all while trying to breathe normally, but that familiar feeling comes, and I am forced to cough and cough until blood again restrains my hands as I try to keep it in. it does not prevail, and drips down to the water, casting ripples that dissolve the image like mist. With tears in my eyes from coughing, I drink again in hopes of calming the ragged coughing.

I fall back onto the grass, and close my eyes, breathing in and out. I open them again in an effort to stay awake. I weekly push myself up, and start my long journey home, all the time my thoughts on Len.

What was he doing that was so dangerous? And why? I pray to anything that he will be ok, and curse myself for being so weak.

As I crawl into bed after finally making it home, I scold myself. I cannot die, not yet. Not even just for myself or even for Len. For if I die, I will quickly be replaced with another stolen soul, forced to sing till their death. I know that with Len, I at least have a chance to escape, and break the cycle. Who knows when a diva will get that chance again if I die? I must stay strong, for with Len, we can stop this, somehow, and prevent someone else being sentenced to the same fate... As I drift off into sweet slumber, a bell rings faintly in my mind. Something about a bond to break the cycle... However, I fall asleep to quickly, shutting the door on the thought as my dreams creep in to occupy my tired mind as I sleep.

The next day, I do nothing but rest. If that's what it takes, then I must do what I have to do. I make an extra effort to eat and drink. Although its killing me not to be able to check on Len, I only get up to search the medicinal cabinet full of herbs and potion like liquids, none that will really help me, especially at this point. I choke down some syrup anyways, wincing as the bitter taste hits my tongue. If I have to be strong at any moment, it's definitely this. I hate sour or bitter things. Sweets are much better.

I reread some diva books as I sit in bed, searching for those answers yet again. Out of all the books, I enjoy a few more than others. The diva before me, Teto, is one of them. She was a bright cheerful girl, and had spent a good amount of time outside this world before she became a diva. She even died with a smile on her face, died in the cave where I dance and sing every night. I try not to think of the souls lost in that place. The blood spilled in that case is more than I can imagine blood of divas from centuries and centuries ago. Mine is already there, but soon I fear I will join them completely.

I shake my head. Death is so depressing, especially if it's your own. I need to think of something else, try at least. However, my mind seems to revolve around two things; death and Len, resulting in my mind caressing one of my most precious memories.

It is my most significant, I'm sure. The deal I made. My precious deal.

It was right before Len and I's tenth Birthday. I was watching Len obsessively, feeling incredibly lonely and upset. I would often have temper tantrums if I thought about my confinement too much, screaming and throwing myself on the ground hysterically, panicked. I was desperate to reach out, wanting so much to make a connection with my twin, who had already vowed to find me. So I made a proposition, voicing it to the dragon one night.

"_Please, I just want to ask you something." I begged as he stood to leave. He snorted, thick smoke curling out of his nostrils. He turned to stare at me. I tried hard not to look into his eyes, knowing I would be lost in fear if I did. I stepped closer, hesitantly. He sat back._

"_Out with it then." he hissed impatiently. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. _

"_Please Sir, I-I would like to send something to my brother outside of the barrier, for our birthday. Of course, in exchange, I am willing to give you in return three full days of performance leading up to my birthday." I swallowed hard, looking away from my feet towards him. "Please."  
>He watched me carefully, considering. I stood silent, waiting.<em>

"_Every year." he said. I stood warily, confused. He cleared his throat, a fiery rumble. "Every year you would sing to me for three days for your birthday. In exchange of one gift to your brother." I nodded, praying he would accept my offer._

"_What exactly do you plan ion sending him?" he inquired. Leaning his long neck forward._

"_A letter and a necklace for him; to match mine." He suddenly laughed, sparks shooting out of his mouth, burning like fireflies for a moment before losing their heat. I stood, petrified. He stopped, and looked at me once more. _

"_And what if he tries to send a gift in return hmmm?" he rasped. _

"_I would hope I could accept it. For my birthday." I said bravely. He chuckled. _

"_Interesting. Never has a diva been so... daring." Smoke swirled around him like a heavy mist, but his eyes still glittered brightly. "I will grant your wish, but I warn you. Do not ask me for such favors again, or I promise I will not be as cordial and pleasant. However, I shall enjoy the extra entertainment. I look forward to the eve of you birth, diva. Place you things in a small boat onto the lake and push it towards the back. If your sibling wishes to send something back, he may do so in the boat as well. But it will only work once both ways, so choose wisely." With that, he stretched his wings, casting the billows of smoke aside as he flew into the starting day light. I gaped after him, my heart filled with joy. Finally, I would reach the outside world._

I sent his necklace with a bass clef charm along with a long, detailed letter. I described myself, my days as a diva, noting also that I had a matching necklace. I told him of the deal I had made, also describing how I knew all about him and our mother. I sent my love to them, carefully noting how much I missed them. Then I told Len everything I knew about how to escape, and told him I would fight to my last breath. I poured everything I could into hat letter, my one touch with the outside world. I then attached a piece of my baby clothes with the letter and necklace, hoping it would shed any doubts of the letters legitimacy. I then sent it out, watching the small boat I had carefully constructed days before disappear. Although I watched and watched for days, I never saw them receive it. However, the day after my birthday, I walked out to find the boat floating against the bank, a carefully wrapped package tucked inside. I ran to it, carefully lifting out the package and untying it hastily.

Inside were a letter to me from Len, and two small gifts. I picked up the gifts first. A few golden bracelets from my mother, and a simple white ribbon from Len. It was a creamy white, smooth and soft to the touch. It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to me. I slid on the bracelets and tied the bow on as a headband to hold my hair back. Leaning over the lake, I looked at my reflection gleefully; for once glad to see my own face. I then read the letter. I cried more than once. Even just seeing his elegant simple script caused my eyes to fill. It was a letter filled with love, from him and our mother. She had cried when they got my letter, and Len said it was the best gift he could have ever received. He exclaimed over the magic abilities of the lake here, and of my days alone. Anger was present when he spoke of my capture and escape, and he swore to find me. All of this was overwhelming for sure, more than I could have ever hoped for, and my first experience of ever being loved. But the last line was the one that I replay in my mind over and over again.

_Rin, I miss you and think about you every day. I hate being apart, and someday we will be together again. I promise. I love you, and thank you._

Plain words for sure, but never less the most precious ever written. I wear my bow and necklace every day. My bracelets are worn on my ankle in a reminder of my mother, gone before I could ever reach her. Len also wears his necklace, a constant signal to me of his words.

I smile faintly, my hand curved around the charm of my necklace. My connection to Len meant everything, no matter how thin or far it was. He was everything, and the only thing I had left. No regrets, even though god knows I hate the everlasting dance till you die that happened annually now. I sigh and run my hands through my hair, glancing out the window at the setting sun. Duty calls as always. I ready myself for another night, praying I will live to see tomorrow as I begin my descent down the grassy hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Len POV

We gather up as soon as we are in the clear. It's clear and bright daylight by now, but the sun is being blocked by the trees that rise high above us, leaving us protected and secluded. I turn to Meiko.

"You said you know how to find Rin?" She looks confused for a moment. "My sister." I clarify. Her burgundy eyes light up and she nods curtly, her brown hair swinging.

"Yes. I at least know where to get some information of her whereabouts. I can help you." I nod back.

"Can you give us a second?" I ask her politely, for Gakupo and Kaito are gesturing wildly behind her. I can tell they have some concerns. She nods once more and walks away, and we do the same in the opposite direction until Kaito pulls us into an awkward huddle. He drapes his arms on our shoulder, forcing us to hunch down with him. Gakupo, the tallest of our group, looks the most uncomfortable as his long strands of hair brush the ground. I wince.

"Kaito, why do we have to bend down? She's far away enough that she can't hear us." I say in a normal tone.

"Shh Len! She's the enemy! We have to stay like this so she knows we are serious! And so she can't sneak up on us!" There is a silence as I consider whether to try and continue arguing with him.

"Kaito, How do we look serious if we are all bent halfway over with our butts in the air? Since we are like this, this actually makes us more vulnerable considering that we can't see a thing outside this odd circle." Gakupo says, very matter of fact. Kaito's face reddens and he unhinges his arms and backs away, setting us free. I straighten up my back and we all glance at Meiko. She's still standing way far off, staring off into the distance with her back to us. Kaito squints suspiciously at her anyways while Gakupo shakes his head. I place myself in front of his view.

"Hey, so listen, I'm going to tell you what happened." I described to them what happened, how Meiko turned on Luka, and How she was going to help us, but they were still skeptical.

"Len, are you sure we can trust her?" Gakupo says. I nod while staring at her in the distance.

"What if she turns on us? Then what? Or turns us in? Maybe it's a ploy!" Kaito exclaims. Me and Gaku shush him.

"You guys, I know that this is really dangerous, especially now. So if you guys want to bow out, it's fine. I know this is my quest, she's my sister. You guys have been great, but maybe it's time I go alone, so no one else gets hurt." I say determinedly. Now that Luka was going to have her forces after us, there was no reason to make them get into more trouble. Gakupo smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shut up. I'm not going anywhere. This is just as much my fight as it is yours." Gakupo said, grinning.

"Same for me too. Can't get rid of us. So I guess we will just trust the girl and hope for the best?" Kaito said, gesturing behind him. I smiled.

"I guess so. Thanks guys." I added softly. It's was nice not to feel alone. I lead us as we head to Meiko. She turns as we approach. She looks slightly nervous.

"Ok, we will follow you, you have our trust." I say. She nods and smiles.

"I'm Meiko. You are?" She asks, turning to the others. Although they are taken back at her friendly confidence, they smile.

"Kaito Shion."

"Gakupo Kamui." They are cordial, and Gakupo even smiles, but a sense of distrust is in the air. I shift nervously.

"Let's get going ok?" Everyone starts off, Meiko in the lead. Silence falls over us as we walk, but it soon turns from one of unease to just peaceful silence, except for birds. We walk out of the forest after a while to a long stretch of hills. It's lush and green, and the endless view with no danger in sight puts us all at ease. Kaito ambles up to Meiko and they start chatting. I smile at this; I like it better when everyone gets along.

The sky darkens and my heart sinks. I know that it will take a while before we get there, but every night I wonder…

We stop in a secluded area. Meiko and Kaito grab some wood for a fire while me and Gaku set up camp.

"Oh, I've got some flint in my bag." Meiko says, rustling inside her pack after the wood is set up. Gakupo ignores her and Kaito chuckles. The fire bursts into flames, and Meiko stops at the sound. She stares at the fire, arms still deep in her bag.

"Sorcerery." Gakupo says, and then cracks a smile. Meiko smiles back and shakes her head.

"I had no idea! I mean, I guess I didn't notice. That's so cool though! Who long have you been a sorcerer?" Gakupo's face darkens and I look away. I see Kaito looking at me, because neither of us knows why Gaku never became a real sorcerer, we felt like he never wanted to talk about it. The silence is deafening.

"I'm not a real sorcerer, I never finished training." Gakupo finally says, choking out a forced laugh. No one else laughs. I try to think of something else to say.

"Why?" Meiko asked. I freeze, and pray that Gakupo won't get angry. But he only chuckles again. Me and Kaito whisk our heads around at the sound.

"It's actually the reason why I've joined Len on his quest. My own selfish reasons." He says. Meiko says nothing, just waits. Kaito and I too stay silent. I never knew that. I just thought…

"Tell us." Kaito urges him impatiently. Gakupo stares into the fire, hands clasped in front of him. He sighs.

"My mother was supposed to be a temporary diva before the one before Rin died. She was supposed to distract the dragon while they searched for a permanent diva. But she was never needed for a long time. She and I lived in the castle after my father died. I adored her. I never thought we would be separated; it never occurred to me that my life would be changed like that. But when the diva died, she was needed. However, when the time came, she couldn't do it. She pleaded with them, saying she couldn't leave me. But they refused. She tried to escape, but they cornered her, so… she jumped off the top of the castle to her death. I guess she was going to die either way. I ran away after a maid told me what had happened, so I never got to finish my training." Gakupo sighs once more after he finishes, and I stare into the fire. I never knew. Gakupo too was affected by the rulers… His own mother. My sister. I shake my head sadly.

"What was her name?" Meiko asks softly. Gaku's head snaps up at the question. Meiko had removed her armor, leaving plain red clothing behind. Her face is soft and sad, illuminated by the firelight. She doesn't look like the cynical, cold warrior she was earlier. Gakupo smiles suddenly and Kaito clears his throat, perhaps also noting the change.

"Her name was Lillian." Gakupo says softly, his voice running over the syllables lovingly. "She had long purple hair like mine, usually worn in a braid, and a beautiful smile. She loved to read to me. I still have her favorite book." He looks up. Meiko leans forward.

"I'm sorry. She was a person, not a tool. All of them are. They way they treat them… It makes me sick." She says, hate seething through her voice. I stare at her, her face now contorted with anger.

"Is that why you joined us? Because that's what you think?" I ask, suddenly finding my voice. She laughs quietly.

"No. I mean yes, but today, when you spoke of your sister…"

"Rin." I say in a strong voice. She nods.

"When you spoke about her, the way you did… It reminded me of Teto." She whispers. Kaito looks up with a start.

"The diva?" He asks incredulously. She nods.

"She was my best friend… We spent so much time together… She was so frail, and the diva before her lasted so long… I never thought she would be needed. But she was taken, I didn't even get to say goodbye. She left me a letter urging me to stop the process, but I never listened out of fear. I could never rebel… I tried to forget… but today, you reminded me." Tears dripped down her face, but she wiped them away hastily. Kaito stands, and then walks over to her. She looks up.

"Welcome." He says softly, and holds out a square of worn but clean fabric. Her face breaks into a smile, and she gratefully accepts it. I get up to sit by Gakupo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Too painful." He smiles at me, a tight smile. I shake his shoulder.

"Thanks. I mean, for doing this, and for telling. I bet your mom is really proud of you." Gakupo smiles, then chuckles.

"I bet she's mad I never finished schooling. But thanks man." We all sit in silence for a while, absorbed with our own thoughts as the moon rises above us.

Rin POV

The moon is high in the sky, but I'm already coughing up blood. The dragon raises his head at the scent, and I break out into a cold sweat. It can't end like this. I start a new song, one for sleep and calming, and force my feet to move faster. Perhaps not as wise in the long run, but I've got to try. He shifts, but stays put. I last till morning. He says no words except for his usual goodbye, but I know he thinks the time is near.

I crawl out to the lake for a drink. I gulp down the cooling water, but as I do so, the bank's crumbly clay breaks, and I am plunged into the depth of the lake. I struggle weakly, the cold numbing me as if I was sitting in a snow bank. I'm so cold. Water fills my lungs, making them burn, but I can't cough underwater. I struggle, but can't feel anything. I close my eyes, shutting out the light that seeps in from the surface. This isn't such a bad way to die. May even be a first for a diva. Suddenly a thought flashes across my mind. Len. My eyes open and my limbs move once more.

He is in front of me, his image in the water next to me. He seems so close. He beckons to me, and I claw my way to him, only wanting to hold him just once. My hand reaches, and I feel something new. Air.

My head breaks through, and my hands paw the surface of the water as I slowly paddle myself to the bank. Only when I can almost touch it with my outstretched arm does soft mud appear underneath my feet. I claw myself out of the water, the wet fabric of my dress sticking to me, pulling me back in. I land on top of the bank, and roll myself farther away in precaution. I pant heavily, coughing up more and more liquid onto the grass. I open my eyes. To my surprise, there is no blood mixed in with the water I coughed up. I breathe in deeply. There is hardly any fire left in my lungs. I am still so weak and I can't stop coughing, but no blood comes up. I cover my mouth as I stare at the brightening sky.

How did this happen? The water… perhaps it has some type of healing power. I've drank it before but never had it in my lungs… Tears seep out of my eyes unwillingly as I gaze upward. I remember the image of Len, so close. Was it just an image of my mind, trying to make me survive, or was it the lake? I close my eyes, holding the image of him close.

I sit up after a long stretch. The water has mostly seeped out of my dress, making it less heavy. I make my way up to home, to fall into a deep slumber as usual. I keep coughing, but my relief washes any negative thoughts out of my mind. Perhaps I can last. Perhaps…

**A/N **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Yoyr reviews were all so kind and encouraging! I promise to update sooner, I swear! After this, it gets easier to write anyways! XD**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyResults~ Thank you! This is my favorite song, series, video, you name it! **

**That is a huge compliment to me, thank you so much. I only hope the details are too distracting! It will start some major development after this, because it's been a little slow up till now XD **

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ Thank you! So sweet~ I hope so! Im glad you like it!**

**Paly-Chan~ Thank you so much! Im very flattered! I love it too... Very very much! XD I will!**

**AbdominalToast~ Thank you! TAT You are so sweet! I love them too! I hope you like it!**

****Haruhi Hitachiin~ (part 2) Thank you so much. You review made me so happy, it really touched me! Although I'm sorry, I didnt mean to make you cry! TAT I will!****

****Tumblrgirl~ Thank you! So nice of you to say! One of the best? Aww... ^/^ ****

**Asianchibi99~ DONE! Trust me, it will end when I'm good and ready... but I've still got lots planned! XD**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! The reviews, the alerts, favorites, etc. I appreciate them all! THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV

I feel more at ease for some reason. Perhaps it is having another member in our little group, or having the rest of the group except her. Or maybe it's something else. Never less, I am more optimistic than before as we travel. Unfortunately, it is a long way to go, but Meiko says that the place we are going to for information is not only far away from Luka's headquarters, but is also very close to where Rin is being held.

We walk and walk, up and down hills teaming with lush green. Gakupo is fascinated by the many plants as we travel, examining them and writing down which ones are edible and whatnot. Meiko and Kaito have hit it off; they often talk with each other as we pace, with Gakupo lost in the sight and plants, and myself with my quiet thoughts. With Meiko, the atmosphere is rather different; she's pretty caring in a sort of raw way. She really holds her own though, and I feel like we can trust her, and so do the others.

However, Lady Luka is hot on our trail. We've had to run out of three towns because of their close pursuit. Luckily, people have been somewhat sympathetic to us; the sadness is spread far across the land. My heart aches to see such horrors, children alone, families without homes and food. A boy holding his sister as their home burned brought tears to my eyes. Although I felt horrible, horrible for the boy and his family, I couldn't help but wish that I too could at least hold my sister. Protect her from harm.

Meiko seems to sense my sadness every time I feel particularly low. She often comforts me, in a sweet way us guys never do. She often looks out for me, I guess. It's…nice. Not that Gaku and Kaito aren't, but Meiko kinda reminds me of my mom before she died.

Meiko is a good leader, leading us across these plains and hills. We finally reach a close town, where she says she knows someone with information.

We all follow her into an alleyway, and we weave through the town easily, like it's a maze, without ever coming into full view in the busy parts. It's increasingly dangerous for us to be seen.

"Hey, how do you know this way so well Meiko?" Kaito asks quietly as we follow her. She tosses her head over her shoulder.

"I accompanied Luka for a long time in her travels, and I've got an eye for landmarks." She replied. "We should be close." Suddenly, the alleyway widens the walls still high around us, and a broken sort of roof coming to close the opening above. At the end of this tunnel of sorts is a large archway, with a dim figure leaning up against it. As we near the figure, I see that it is a rather small green haired girl, clad in garish white and orange clothes with green accents. She looks up guardedly as we approach, but her face lights up as she spots Meiko.

"Meiko!" She says joyfully, and the two embrace like good friends.

"Thought I might find you here." She replies, and seems completely at ease with the girl. She turns to us.

"Guys, this is Gumi, a good friend of mine. Gumi, this is Len, Kaito, and Gakupo." We each nod at our names, and Gumi gives us a small smile each. She stares at me a beat long, with sharp green eyes. She steps forward.

"You…" She drifted, staring at me. Meiko blinked.

"Len is the diva's sister. We need information regarding her whereabouts." Meiko says. Gumi shifts her gaze towards Meiko. Both girls glance around warily. Gumi leans forward.

"I can't tell you much, but I will tell you what I know." She whispers. I gulp, and suddenly feel nervous. We are so close.

"The divas are kept in a separate world only accessible by people with strong connections to something inside the world, so usually only people who know the dragon are allowed in and out by the guardian that guards the entrance. They are usually allowed in when a diva has dies or is close to dying, because the guardian is somehow tied to the well being of the current diva, becoming significantly weaker when the diva is. How you will get past the guardian, I have no idea. I can tell you two other things, the place of the entrance, and the fact that right now, there is a great fuss among the people involved with the diva, because there is talk of finding a replacement." Gumi finished speaking in her hurried tone, and pulled back. She licked her lips.

"You should all leave as soon as possible. It is very dangerous for you. I wish you luck, and hoped I could help. Goodbye Meiko, hope to see you again." She pressed a piece of parchment into my hand and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I did not tell the others, but only one person is allowed in the world at a time. They can help you defeat the guardian, but they cannot accompany you inside. Good luck to you and your sister. I know you can break the curse." She pulled back and gave me a quick grin, before swiftly walking away, out of the archway into the sunlight. My hand tightened around the paper. A replacement. For Rin. I shook my head. No. she has to be alive. I have to get there in time. I looked down. Meiko approached me and patted my downcast cheek.

"She will be fine Len. We will get there in time." I swallowed back my tears and nodded. Kaito awkwardly patted me on the back.

"We can do it. That guardian is no match for us." He and Gaku nodded. I looked up, my eyes brimming. I wiped them away and smiled.

"Let's go." I said.

Rin POV

The dragon has noticed my slight improvement. Although he speaks no more than usual, I can tell in the way he gazes at me, like I am no longer a disinterest of him, an almost broken toy. However, I fear that my ailment is coming back as time grows near. Yesterday, I spotted blood yet again when I coughed after he left in the morning, and today it appears there is even more. Although the near-drowning is ironically postponing my death, that is all it is. It cannot stop it as time runs out as for my body, but merely prolongs my life. I am grateful for this, but I hope and pray that it will be enough.

I spend my days in fitful slumber, trying to get all the rest I can, reading the diva books again and again in the time I am awake. There seems to be no answer in them, just an endless battle with my brain. The answer is there, but I am somehow blind to it.

I stare out my window as I sit in my bed, midst my cream blankets and sheets. It is beautiful, the sun filtering through the leaves onto the mossy green ground. I sigh, and draw my curtains around my bed closed. I must sleep and save my strength.

As I lie down and cover my thin shoulders with the thick blanket, I think of Len. His smiling face, clear eyes… I blink back tears. Please Len. Come save me. I guess I can't do it myself.

Len POV

"Rin! Rin wait!" I scream, but she runs farther away from me. I pump my legs faster; I must catch up to her.

"Wait!" I call out again, and she stops and turns. I come closer and closer, reaching out my hand. As soon as my fingers brush her cheek, she turns into water, falling to the ground with a splash, leaving my fingers and my cheeks wet. I sink down to the ground, groping it for her. My hands come up slick and red with blood. I look up to see an unfamiliar figure far away, watching me. It smiles.

"You will never have her." It coos raspily, with a voice like fire.

I wake up, bathed in sweat. I pant, trying to catch my breath. My cheeks are wet, just like in the dream. I was crying. I wipe them furiously and pull my shirt on quietly, as to not disturb the others. I walk away from our camp, and sit down on a log, tucking my knees to my chest. I wrap my arms around my knees and lean my head against them. It hurts so much, like a fire in my heart.

Images of the dream replay in my head. What does it mean? What if I'm too late? I can't imagine living without hope that we will be together. I can't imagine a life without her. In the future, I always pictured us together; I always thought I would find her. I rub my head back and forth against my knees. I can't do it. I'll just die with her. I won't live without her.

A light touch on my back pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Len? What are you doing out here?" Meiko says softly. I look up at her, surprised, then back down to hide my face.

"Just woke up for some reason." I mumble. She sits down beside me.

"You shouldn't worry. Is Rin like you?" She says suddenly. I look up again, hen smile and look away.

"She's much stronger than I am. Feisty, but sweet. She sent me a letter when we were ten. It's the only time…" I drift off, and clutch my pendant. I glance up at the moon and my heart races. I imagine Rin, dancing, dancing and singing until her hummingbird heart gives out. The image in my mind is dark, and I see her fall, fall to the ground as the dragon stands over her, his eyes burning into her lifeless body… I shiver and groan.

"Len?" Meiko says in alarm. "Are you hurt?" I shake my head wordlessly. She rubs my back.

"She's fine Len. She will be fine. And you shouldn't underestimate your own strength. You are very strong." I smile at her weakly. She stands.

"What are you-"I start.

"Gonna go wake the others. Half of the team is awake, and it's probably best if we travel at night anyways. Besides, did you look at the map Gumi gave us? We will reach the entrance by tonight." I leap up, my heart racing.

"Meiko! What day is it?" She turns, then frowns. She pulls out a piece of paper, and mouths numbers.

"The twenty second." She replies. "Why?" I am frozen, my muscles cannot move. No. How could I have lost track?

"What?" she repeats. I sway weakly, and place my hand against a tree for balance. The rough bark lightly scrapes my palm. I look up at her.

"It's my birthday." I say grimly. She smiles.

"Happy birthday!" she says. "How old…" She suddenly trails off, her smile slipping off her face.

"I'm sixteen today." I say. "Sixteen." She stares.

"We must reach there tonight." I say determinedly. "We must." She nods, and opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a crashing sound close by. We freeze, and hear the clanking of metal and the tromping of soldiers.

"No." I say. "No." Meiko stands still and doesn't move her eyes huge. I feel adrenaline pump through my veins and my heart beat faster. I run, and grab her arm as I pass her, to drag her with me. We reach the camp, and I shake Gakupo roughly as the sound grows louder.

"They found us! Get up!" I hiss. He immediately sits up and plunges into action. Kaito is also awakened by Meiko, a look of terror on his face as he too hears the commotion coming closer. Our things are gathered, but we are not fast enough to run. The white and blue armored soldiers tromped into our campsite and immediately had us surrounded. My rage awoke as I see that the night has ended and the moon has disappeared. They are wasting our time.

One steps forward.

"We have indentified you as Len Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Gakupo Kamui, and…" He squints. "Unidentified blue-haired man." Beside me, Kaito fumes. At least he's ready to fight. The guard stares at us, disgustedly.

"Under of the order of Lady Luka and the rest of the great kingdom, prepare to die." He says. A sharp metal sound is heard beside me. Meiko stands on guard, her eyes narrowed and her silver sword at ready. She looks at me.

"Not today." She says. I nod and do the same. Gakupo stands at the ready, and Kaito takes a stance. We fight.

The sun begins to rise as we fight. These guards are professionals. The sound of the forest is unheard to my ears; I can only hear shouts and the clash of metal on metal. Gaku and I guard each other's backs as we fight, and Meiko and Kaito do the same. Kaito suddenly lands a fatal blow to one solider before receiving a deep cut on his arm.

"Kaito!" I shout, and while I am distracted, a sword nicks my cheek. I wince and feel the blood run down my cheek. In a flash of anger, I plunge my sword into his abdomen, and he collapses. Blood drips down my sword onto my hands, and I stare at them in horror. Meiko glances behind to see my motionlessness.

"Snap out of it!" she screams, her sword clashing with another soldiers. I do, and disarm any solider nearby. Eventually, they are worn down or paralyzed enough that we can run.

"Come on, there's no time!" I yell, and everyone flees. They follow me as I run, my mind having memorized the map. Trees, ground, brush, they are only things that fly by as I near closer and closer to my goal. I hear the others panting behind me, but I feel nothing, no fatigue, no pain as I run. I can see it, I picture her. The sun shines bright, washing away my time. I have to run, if I don't, I will collapse, I will die. I cannot stop, as the fire in my heart burns so badly tears come to my eyes. My lungs threaten to burst, but it only makes me fly faster.

We reach the entrance when the sun is high. I slow enough to stop, and the others catch up to me. My heart beats fast; I can hear it in my ears. The others join me, and we take it in.

A large cliff stands in front of us, and water thunders down it. The mist is thick around it, of magic or just the spray from the water, I don't know. Trees and brush jut out from the cliff like flags. A path stands in front of, becoming obvious after stepping out into the open. It leads to a large cavern in front of the falls, leading straight into it, where the guardian must lay in wait. The others say nothing, and I only give a nod after a few silent beats. I run once more, my feet flying across the path, not even looking down into the deep, bottomless cavern as I cross, and I dash straight up to the falls. The others follow close behind, and as we stand at the fall, I ready myself.

"Weapons ready." I said. They obliged. I turned to face them. "Are you all sure you want to do this? You have all done so much already…If anyone lost their lives, I…" I trail off and Kaito grabs my shoulder.

"No one's going to die. I promise you." He says, and smiles at me. I find that a smile slips across my face in response and I nod. Grabbing a hold of my sword, I turn to face the falls.

"Here we go." I say, and we plunge into the falls.

**A/N**

**So sorry for waiting o long to update! I promise it will never happen again! I made this chapter extra long to help soothe the pain XD Anyways, Thank you guys for such wonderful reviews and alerts and favorites, I appreciate every single one! You all are so amazing, I love you guys! *hugs* Next chapter will be out soon, I promise. I love writing it now, its so exciting, and I know exactly what to write already XD**

**Anyways~**

**Naty17~ Thank you! I pretty much just see it as my imagination running away with the story! XD**

**Ahaha, Definitely not a lemon. I had planned to put one at the end, but decided against it when I tried to write a lemon, and ended up laughing so hard I might have cracked a rib! It wasn't very good, and I was incredibly embarrassed at myself, so I decided it was a no-go, and Changed the rating. XD Sorry to disappoint you, and please, if that makes you a perv, than I'm one too! *proud perviness***

**Concerns:**

**From my understanding, and I'm pretty sure on this one, Miku was never a diva, she was some sort of person or something how was captured and forced to wear a mask, prohibiting her memories or something. I know what you are talking about in the beginning, but I don't think she was dead...**

**Ah yes, I do make some errors, I know TAT But thank you, I will go through it again and make corrections, I hate it when there is stuff like that that is distracting!**

**Thanks again!**

**Asianchibi99~ Thank you! Oh he will~ GET PUMPED XD**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~**

**I love to do it! Plus everyone is so kind and sweet, I would feel rude if I didn't thank them! XD So thank you~**

**Thank you so much! You are making me cry...TAT So, so sweet. I hope to become a writer someday, and this is so encouraging! Favorite? *dies* You kind of just made my whole year. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Paly-chan~ Sorry for the late update! I always finish my stories, so no worries there! I hope it did'nt make you too crazy... XD I promise the next update will be extra super soon!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! You are all so kind...TAT A COOKIE FOR EACH OF YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin POV

I wake with a start, my heart racing. Glancing out the window, I realize it's almost time. I brush sleep from my eyes and climb out of bed carefully. My cough has gotten worse swiftly, blood appearing more each time. My body has grown weaker, and all this over only a few days. In desperation, I drank gallon after gallon full of the lakes water to try and help my condition, but it did nothing except make me have to pee really badly. I even considered trying to "drown" myself once more, to try and heal my lungs in preparation for my birthday dance of death, but I knew that I wouldn't have the strength to pull myself up again, so I didn't take the chance. I mean, how sad would it be for me to die of drowning after all this?

I haven't seen Len yet today, so I must allow myself enough time to see him. It will probably be my last, so I want to take my time.

I dress carefully, for tonight will most likely be the end. I only can hope for the best, or at least a swift end. I choose a lovely sleeveless white dress, shortened to my knees with adorning ruffles at the top near my chest and at the bottom hem. A thin yellow ribbon ties above my waist, and the dress has unique slits to view the thin petticoat underneath. I tie my sweet gifted bow on my head, taking great care with it. After I pin my hair back, I slip my mother's gold bracelets onto my ankle. They clang with every movement, like small bells. I slip my necklace over my head onto my neck, and grasp the charm. I hope Len will keep his, always. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, I try not to cry. I walk out into the dimming light onto the moss carpet and make my way down the hill. The lake shines silver and red as the sun descends, and as I approach it, my figure is also tinted in the waters reflection, making my pale dress and skin a more rosy color.

I sit at the bank and lean over the water's edge. Tucking my feet carefully as to not soil my white dress in the grass, I wait eagerly. And wait. But he does not appear. I concentrate harder. Nothing. I stare back at my own mirror image. No. No. He can't be dead, can he? Where is he? Why isn't he appearing? I stand up shakily and back away from the water, feeling tears rush to my eyes. What reason is there to even try to live if Len is not alive? No reason at all. I clutch my necklace, and try to hold back my sobs. I back away towards the direction of the cave, but wonder why I would even enter.

The sky is red and gold with the setting of the sun, and tears blur my vision as I try to hold them back. Suddenly the ground shifts, and it feels like something has lifted, something has changed. I look up.

Len POV

We step through the curtain of water, but are not met with a cold curtain of wet. Instead, a strong gust of cold wind greets us, blowing my bangs back out of my eyes. I squint against the wind, holding my sword out blindly. It ceases, and I see darkness, no, a blue glow. The glow comes from the end of the space, and a dark stone archway rises from the stairs and platform from the ground midst the glow. Huge stone walls stand around us, and a dark figure stands in the archway. I walk closer, my eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Are you the guardian?" I yell. Kaito and Gaku are at my side as I approach. The figure turns, and I see it fully for the first time.

A girl, with long, long teal pigtails stands in front of us. Her pale skin glows bluish in the light, and her face is marked by a stiff white mask molded to her skin, leaving only the tip of her nose and her mouth exposed. It's dark black where her eyes would be. Pink and black ribbons tie up her hair, the ends looping down several times to her thin shoulders. A metal corset is closed around her thin waist, steel gray with deep indentations. A froth of black skirt bounds from the gilded edge of it, flouncing out to the sides only to part in the middle, leaving her pale legs visible. Her skirt is a long train behind her, and she stands in black and teal boots that cover most of her pale legs. In her black gloved hands she holds a long wand of shiny gray metal, twisted and curved smoothly. Although her eyes are not at all visible, her gaze is one of somber dislike. Wordlessly, she lifts one hand.

A bright blue glow, similar to the one behind her sparks from her hand like a blaze of aqua fire. Suddenly, in the space between her and us rise dark shadows, with similar glowing blue eyes. Their twisted grins and lecherous claws make me step back, but there is a sudden increase of light in the dark chamber, coming from behind the gate. The entrance.

I am so close. She is right there; this is my last obstacle to her. I reposition my hand on my sword and charge, headfirst into the throng. The demon shadows scream shrilly as they fight and die, but there are so many; they pop out of the ground like daises.

They are quickly overtaking us despite our ferocious efforts. We cannot even guard each other's back, for the cavern is too large and there are too many; we are spread far apart. I sweep my sword wildly, ignoring the shrieks that respond, it bounces off the rock walls, resounding everywhere. The echo is unbearable.

"Len!" Meiko calls and I turn to see her, struggling with at least four of the horrible creatures. "Len, no matter what, you must go on, go past her!" I open my mouth for a swift protest, but she cuts me off.

"Don't worry about us, you know it will be all for nothing! Go!" Kaito and Gaku shout their agreement as they too struggle against the monsters. Gakupo is holding his side, and Meiko has at least three bleeding gashes that I can see. But their words set me in motion. I turn and hold my sword out, and run, through the sea of shadows, nearing the platform with the entrance and the girl. My anger increases as I get closer, my fury overwhelming me. I clench my fists and roar as I skew my sword through the demons. When I finally reach the edge of the platform, she only looks down at my glare filled with hatred with cold contempt. She seems unconcerned with my approach.

I run up the steps, my boots smacking the ground as they propel me forward, my sword clenched in my right hand. My coat flies out behind me, and my bangs are brushed back by the wind. With a roar, I raise my sword, ready to plunge it through her body.

She stops my sword swiftly with her pole, which is more solid than it appears, and I push into my sword, but it wavers against her grip. I push my whole body into it until I hear a low chuckle. I look up to see her masked face, merely inches from mine. She leans in even closer, seemingly closing the gap.

Her lips are so close; I can feel her breath, surprisingly hot. She whispers in a familiar raspy voice:

"You may never pass, you will never have her. You die here, right now." She flings me away with her wand as well as smashing it's ornate end into my right arm, its spokes digging deep into my flesh, making me drop my sword and fall, fall right off the podium onto the ground limply.

My eyes close in the pain that streaks through my nerves, and I feel myself drifting. Images suddenly flow past in my mind. I see Meiko, Gakupo, and Kaito all injured and broken, collapsed onto the floor, perhaps dead. I see the girl, standing above us all with her shadow servants, her raspy chuckle echoing off the walls and into my ears. Through that laugh however, I sense something else, a tinge of bitter sadness rooted deep and firm. The sadness is unbearable, longing wrapped around it. I feel a coolness on my head, like chilled hands wrapping themselves around my brain, numbing everything else. I gradually see the blue sky, clouds, fire. The sadness overcomes me from her laugh, and the image of her, screaming and being held back as the mask she wears now was welded on her face for eternity. Her hands, trying desperately to rip it off, the blood she drew from her own skin at her forced servitude in such a forced human form. Her feelings and emotions, locked away with her free will, just like my sister. She is a victim, just like Rin… She cannot even cry…

A white light flashes in my mind as I am transported somewhere else, where a familiar voice encircles me, fills my ears, erasing any other sound I not only hear now but have ever heard. It is light, sweet, with a brisk energy. Rin. I stare into the blank whiteness, but feel a presence behind me. I cannot turn and look, so instead open my mouth to join her in song. Our words encircle each other, and I feel a cold, thin hand slip into mine, the slender fingers grasping blindly as I answer her sweet calls with song. My free hand goes up to fumble for my charm, and I hold it near my heart. I hear her; I know what she wants, what she has been saying. She's calling to me, my sister, and I cannot let her down. Not now, not ever. As much as I would love to stay, feeling a slim hand safe in mine, I head into the white, to only find the previous darkness.

My eyes fly open, and I feel once again the cold, hard ground beneath my body as I lay crumpled on it. I ease myself up gently, and see the girl's back as she stares off past the gate into the glow. As I reach my feet, I grab a hold of my right arm to ease the sharp pains shooting through it. She hears me, and turns, surprised. Blood drips down my forehead from where I hit the floor as well as down my arm. I see her frantically draw forth the same light in her palm as before, flinging it at me as I begin to draw near her.

But no. Not this time. For my friends, for my sister, for myself, I scream, scream out Rin's name and raise my fist as I blindly thrust through the crowd of shadows towards her. My fist lands exactly as it should, right in the center of her forehead, on the smooth, chilled surface of her mask. I hear it crack from my blow, just once at first then into a million pieces. Her hands that she had put up to shield herself from me lay shaking by her freed face as the bits of her mask crumble down to the floor. Her eyes see for the first time in a long time, and a tear immediately slips down her cheek as she sees. I brush past her as she cries, still determined.

I fly past the gate into the glow, which is where the earth beneath my feet ends. Without hesitation, I jump.

**A/N**

**No one freak out, this is not where it ends! My imagination would never let it end here, oh no. XD So don't panic, I am excited to start the next chapter, and already have it written in my head. I am really loving this now, because this is my favorite part to write, this and the next couple of chapters. WOOO PUMPED! XD Sorry, I'll try to contain my enthusiasm. After I finish this, maybe a little before this, I am writing another RinxLen story, (what else?) So I'm also excited for that! Although things might get busy towards the end of the month, (finals!) I promise to continue updating as fast as I can!**

**Anyways~**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING! They really are huge motivators, I swear!**

**Asianchibi99~**

**She's waiting! XD Aww thank you! You are making me blush! yea, I was actually unsure of that, so I looked it up and saw that! But thank you! Hooray for artistic freedom right? XD DONE!**

**CherryChirdorin~ **

**It's cool, happens to me all the time! Ah, I see, I also went and looked it up because I was unsure in my answer, so I realized my mistake! But thank you very much!**

**Thank you! You are so sweet! Yes, it most definitely wouldn't fit, and I most definitely cannot physically write one XD But thank you! Ah, my imagination has written the ending since it has not come out yet, who knows when (and if) they ever come out with that long waited for third part... *cries to self* Sorry...XD Anyways, I promise to keep writing!**

**Haru Hitachiin~**

**Thank you! I updated fast, I hate to wait in suspense as well! Thank you, I will!**

**Ah, I see what you mean! I had actually done an epilogue previously in another one of my stories to end it, but hadn't planned that for this one, but I think that it would fit rather well for this! I really appreciate the request, I think it fits wonderfully, and you have a point with the endings! I was a little nervous in seeing you had a request, but this is really excellent, thank you! So in fact, I am forever in _your_ debt! XD Thank you again for another wonderful review!**

**Naty17~**

**Yes, there are so many little things in the video, it's hard to catch! I did some intense viewing of the videos, freezing it every other second, trying to fit in everything and make it as close to the video as my imagination would let it, so I caught it after watching it a million times XD **

**Yea, the comments I find aren't always reliable...**

**Perhaps, I don't really specify it in this chapter, but who knows? That is a very good idea! I never thought of that...**

**I know, I couldn't even finish it! Very embarrassing and silly. But I'm relived you aren't too disappointed!**

**Thank you so much! **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! Hope you all enjoy! If you have time, review, I love them! I will try and update fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV

I look up to see a distant figure at the end of the bank, fuzzy and blurry due to my tears. I rub my eyes, sure it's an illusion. It's not. I stare, my heart beating faster and faster. I stop breathing completely, holding my breath to try to hold it in. The sound of my heart rings in my ears, and time stops as my brain realizes what's right in front of me, what I've always been waiting for. Len.

I don't remember running towards him, seeing him come closer and closer, it was just one look and then I was in his arms. He holds me so tightly I think my lungs will burst. I lay my head onto his shoulder and he starts to kiss my head softly. His arms tighten even more around me, like he can't bear to leave any space between us.

"Rin, Rin, Oh Rin." he gasps. I pull back to look at him, but I only get a split glance at his familiar face before he leans down and plants his warm lips on mine. Although I was surprised, I didn't draw back. Instead, after a moment, I lean forward, to kiss him back. Our kiss intensifies, but suddenly I notice the placement of the sun. I pull back, gasping for air. It starts another coughing fit, and I double over, still grasping his coat, to keep him with me.

"Rin!" Len cries, drawing me towards him frantically, but I paw him away, shaking my head. I keep a hand on my mouth in case of blood.

"Run Len... He will...be here soon!" I say between gasped breaths. Len seems to ignore me, instead setting me down on the ground and placing a flask to my lips. He places a hand on my back and leans forward.

"Drink." he instructs his blue eyes serious as they bore into mine. I feel my breath being swept away as I look at him for the first time, for real. He is so... I reach out with a trembling hand to cup his face. He leans into my touch.

"I've missed you." he whispers. His eyes grow glassy, but he shakes his head, and presses the bottle to my lips again. I oblige his time, but refuse to take my eyes off my brother as I drink. He too looks at me hungrily, as if a moment away would be the end of this. I sigh after drinking, and he draws me close yet again, placing me on his lap. I wrap my arms around him to hug him back, and he nuzzles my head sweetly. I feel tears rising to my eyes with a rush, but I hold them back. It would be horrible to cry right now, Len would think I was a child. I just press my face into his shirt, but I soon hit something, a cord. It was the necklace I had given him. I gently pick it up, then with another hand pluck mine from my neck. Len glances down to see what I was doing. I hold both charms in my hand. He encloses his hand over mine, curling both of our hands over the charms.

"They are together again." I whisper. He presses his cheek against mine, and I tilt my head up against his touch.

"Of course they are." he whispers back. A wind blows, and I shiver, then snuggle in closer to Len's warm body. So warm... My eyes close against the dimming light. The light. My eyes fly open and I struggle to stand.

"Rin?" Len says frantically, helping me up.

"Len, please, listen to me. He will be here soon, you have to escape!" I exclaim. Lens eyes narrow.

"The dragon." he says darkly. He draws me to him and I notice his right arm bleeding.

"Len! Your arm!" I exclaim, but he only hides it from me. I glance up at his face, worried, but he merely smiles.

"Its fine." He reassures, but I know it's not. My mind races, he will be injured much more if he stays.

"Please, save yourself." I beg. He smiles again and shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving without you." he murmurs. He laughs. "I'm actually not sure how to leave in the first place." his face turns worried. I feel myself begin to panic.

"He will be here soon! I have to go! If you don't know how to leave, just hide, and wait for me!" I shake him angrily. "Go!"

Digging both my heels into the ground, I place my palms against my brother's chest and push. He doesn't move, instead just grabs my arms.

"no." he says firmly. He brushes his lips against my forehead. I pull back despite the jolts of electricity from his kiss.

"Go Len! Do it! Or else!" I shriek, desperate. He ignores me, searching the sky, and places a hand to his hip before drawing it back. He mumbles an oath and I see him frown.

"I left my sword back there." He explains. I have no idea what he's talking about, but this is obviously a bad thing.

"That doesn't matter!" I growl. "You can't fight him anyways!" As much as I hate it, I back away from Len. His eyes grow big, and he reaches out to me.

"Wait! Rin, I won't let you die! Please, let's just think of a plan!" I shake my head and turn to run away, to leave him here where he may be safe.

He catches my arm before I even start to flee. He places his face close to me, his eyes pleading.

"Listen to me, please!" I meet his gaze, and am bowled over by the intensity of his gaze. I slowly nod my head, transfixed with his eyes. He leans forward and places his lips at my ear, and whispers into my ear.

"You distract him, and I will take him by surprise and secure his wings so he cannot leave. We will get our information, then leave. It will work, I promise. He will be fine, we will be fine." He draws back, and I slowly nod. It might work, I hope. I look up towards the darkening sky.

"We haven't got much time." I say. "Come with me, and you must hide until I give you the signal. Do you understand?" he nods solemnly. I grab his hands.

"No matter what happens to me, you must stay hidden until I give the signal. Promise me." I plead. He looks conflicted, his face frowning deeply. His eyes turn a navy color. I squeeze his hands. "Please?" I repeat. Len sighs.

"I promise." He replies. I sigh with relief, and pull him towards the caves entrance.

We walk blindly through the darkness, with him stumbling through while I make my way easily through the familiar path. I indicate that he should stay silent as we enter the giant cavern. I push him gently towards some boulders, and before he slides in between the damp rocks, he brushes his lips against my forehead, squeezing my hand gently before he disappears. My stomach turns as I make my way to my normal spot, and I try hard to make my stance relaxed. I finger with my dress and shift my feet. The bracelets clang together, and the thought of Len hiding nearby is both soothing and horrifying.

As I try to push the thoughts of our plan going askew out of my head, I suddenly feel a familiar wind, signaling the dragon's arrival. Sure enough, his blue scaled body appears in the sky, and he descends down. My knees begin to tremble as he lands, and I quickly try to still them. Once settled and not appearing to notice Len, he fixes his flaming eyes at me, like two hard rocks of glowing coal. I inhale deeply, and begin, my voice awakening instantly.

Time is unfazing and agonizing at the same time. I fluctuate between being ever aware of Len's hidden presence and losing myself in my act, as if it was any other night. But the dragon, as expected, does not relax. He watches me intently, and I realize he's waiting for me to stumble, or my voice to tremble, a sign of my near decease. I swallow back the lump in my throat and continue, trying not to let it faze me. We must wait.

I last the whole night, but I feel myself slipping as daylight approaches but I am forced to continue. My legs shake, and I taste the copper taste of blood in my mouth. I know I cannot stop, but everything else is begging me to. As daylight falls as the day comes to a close, I wonder if I really will make it.

Then I see it, the familiar glint in the dragon's eye as he begins to settle. Its time. I let my voice slip into another song, and then shriek out the high C, high enough to be noticeable to listening ears. Our signal.

Len POV

It is horrendous watching Rin suffer, having to sit here wedged between the rocks as her voice rings out and resounds against the walls. Although it is indeed beautiful, and strangely familiar, each minute ticks by like a snail crawling across salt. Night turns into day, and darkens to night yet again when I finally hear it. An extremely high note, woven expertly into the song but still distinctable to me. I want to break into action immediately, but instead take it slow in order to not attract unwanted attention. I crawl out from the rocks to find myself eye to eye with a wall of iridescent scales. They would be quite striking if they weren't the only thing holding my sister here. The flickering blue rises and falls with hot breaths from the dragon. I would be extremely scared if this was any other time for anything else. I grab a sharp dagger from my pack, and curse myself for leaving my sword behind once more. If I could simply pierce one of his wings, threatening to tear a hole into the flesh disabling his flight abilities, we will be successful. I look doubtfully at the small silver dagger grasped in my left hand and try to muster up some confidence.

I peer around the dragon to see my graceful twin as she twirls, but something else catches my eye: rusty red stains on her dress. She's coughing up blood. Panic and anger ensues and I tighten my grasp on the dagger considerably and inch forward to his wing, which is carefully folded into half, draping by his foot. I creep forward more and more until I'm inevitably in his sight range. I look up, he's still distracted. I ready the dagger, but right before I plunge it in, I glance up once more at the dragon to see him catch my eye with his fiery red one.

**A/N**

**Ah... because i don't like suspense that much, I am releasing this one and the next chapter back to back! I hope you guys like... Now let me make this clear, I do not think this is how the Synchronicity series is really going to end, because this is pretty much just my imagination running wild! XD So yea... I really like the ext chapter, thats the really exciting part... but it was fun to write the reunion! So sweet~ Think I might have made it a bit long though XD Also, I tooollld you guys it was RinxLen so... yea! They kissed! *cheers***

**Anyways!**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ Thank you! / **

**Really? Thank you! I did watch them a lot to help stay close to the story as I could, so i did a lot of freeze framing! I'm glad it payed off :'D**

**No problem! Sorry it wasn't the fastest update, but at least there's two at once! XD**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~ **

**WOOO Len and Rin! You know, that really would have been a great idea. Much more epic XD**

**I hope you aren't TAT The next chapter is better, in my opinion. Thank you!**

**MaxJacksonCullengirl~**

**Not gonna lie, I saw the first part of your review and was all " TAT unimpressed?" but then I saw the rest and was flattered beyond belief XD **

**So THANK YOU! Eh, it's not so close to the end, there's still a few chapters to go!**

**Ah, thank you! The thing about the birthdays was on purpose though~ kinda. I know their birthday is December 27, but the setting wasn't December...so I was like Screw it! and just kinda wrote whatever. XD But thank you! I appreciate it ;D**

**Thank you! TAT You are making me blush...**

**I'm glad too, and you are right, it REALLY was not good and would not fit. So yea. :D**

**XD i think it's perfect, and i almost always upload these late at night and stay up late anyways, so it doenst matter with me at all XD**

**Naty17~ XD no I know what you mean! but aww thank you! So sweet~ I try XD**

**SO THANK YOU ALL! I hope you all read this and the next!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin POV

Len realizes it as I do, so I don't have time to call out a warning. The dragon erupts with a shattering roar and swipes his tail at Len, who barely gets out of the way.

"Len!" I scream, running towards him swiftly, but the dragon knocks me to the ground easily with one swipe of his wing as he reaches out for Len. He grabs Len in his grasp and he struggles.

"You pest…I knew there was a disturbance!" The dragon howls, and Len cries out as the dragons claws tighten.

"Rin…Run…Get out…" Len manages. Tears are running down my face, I am so helpless as I watch him struggling.

"No!" I shout, and the dragon turns his fiery gaze on me.

"In over two hundred years…Not a single disturbance! But you…" He reaches out with his free claw for me as I try to scramble to my feet. I see out of the corner of my eye Len fighting against the tight grasp.

With a roar, the dragon stops his advance to discover that Len has freed his hand to plunge the dagger into his thick skin. He throws Len against the wall and pulls the dagger out, twisting it in his palm. Len crumples to the floor.

I start to run towards him, but the dragon picks me up by my dress. I scramble in mid air as he brings me to his face, his tail swishing madly, barley being able to control his rage.

"You… You Rin… This is your fault!" he roars, and smoke erupts from his mouth as he yells, I can see the flame at the back of his throat. I hear a low moan through the noise, and I wiggle again, realizing its Len. Frantically searching myself for anything, my hand finds my twisted steel charm that is hung around my neck. I grasp it firmly, and through the hazy smoke I reach out to plunge it into the dragon's right eye.

I immediately am dropped as he shrieks with pain, his eye blinded. My charm is lost, still in his eye, but I run to Len.

"Len, Len Please!" I beg, shaking him gently as I can. "We have to escape now!"

Although bruises have already begun to form on his body, he grabs a hold of me shakily, standing unsteadily.

"The dagger…" he gasps through the pain. I quickly prop him against the wall and run across the rock floor now stained with blood to snatch up the dagger that lies by the dragon's feet. Handing it over to Len, he grabs it, but cannot find the strength to move. I grab it back from him.

"I love you." I tell him. His eyes meet mine, but I run away from him before words can leave his mouth. The dragon, who is spinning and still howling in his pain and new blindness, doesn't see me coming until the last second.

"NO!" He yells, fire spewing from his throat with his last yell. I jump on fragile unsteady legs with my last strength, and plunge the dagger into its chest. It yells as blood spurts out, and I fall to the ground, narrowly missing the fire. As the dragon tries to fly out the top, his fireballs still circle around the cave as well as the smoke. I crawl to Len and he grasps my arm. I lean him on me and we half limp, half run out the side opening, following the wall with my hand to find it. I feel fire singe our clothes and hair, and a horrible smell fills my nostrils as we escape. I feel myself getting lightheaded as smoke invades my brain, but soon enough I see a light, the end of the tunnel. We burst into the fresh air, collapsing on the softer ground.

I gasp and cough like crazy, and blood covers my whole mouth as I do so. It drips onto my already blood stained dress. I look up, seeing the sun fall behind the trees as evening descends. I roll my head to the side to see my brother.

Len lies on the ground, covered in ash and blood, his pale eyelids covering his eyes, and the only indicator of life is his chest rising and falling as he takes shallow breaths. My eyes widen and I crawl over to him.

"Len! Len…" I cry, shaking him, but he does not respond. I cannot contain my sobs, and they erupt as I lay my head on his chest, hearing his slowing heartbeat.

"No…" I sob, "No…" I look up, wishing, wanting, praying. My eye catches the gleaming lake, where I watched him for so long, dreaming of this…

My heart beats fast as my brain sparks. Gathering any strength, I pick myself up and get a good hold on my brother, and start to crawl towards the lake, dragging him with me. Each time I dig my nails into the mud to help pull me towards our destination, I feel my head getting lighter, my breaths getting shorter. But we are so close, I have to try. I concentrate on the sound of Len's breathing, and soon we reach the edge. With no hesitation, I push Len in with my final bout of strength, and let myself fall in after him.

In the water, it is cold. It soothes my back and my hands, which must have been covered with burns. I reach out in the darkness, my hands straining for him. I clutch at his hand, and relish the solid feeling of it as water fills my ears and mouth. I feel my whole body start to freeze as before, and I let my eyes close as we sink. Our clothes quickly become saturated, and water is everywhere, replacing air. A deep silence fills my ears, and I open my eyes one last time and turn to view my twin beside me. He floats, his skin pale and flawless since the water washed away everything else. His hair glows gold in the fine light that filters down, and with a smile at his peaceful face, I close my eyes and succumb, having no strength to fight anymore. There is no pain as my consciousness slips, just the feeling of Len's hand in mine.

Len POV

I feel a pressure on me, on my lungs and on my hand. My eyes fly open as my lungs threaten to burst. I see nothing but blue and ripples of light, and I claw myself frantically up towards it instinctively. The pressure on my hand leaves, and I glance down to see Rin, floating with a sweet smile on her face. My eyes widen, and despite my blurred vision and dying lungs, I swim down to re-grasp her hand, pulling her with me to the surface.

Kicking, fighting, even screaming through this water, we finally reach the surface. With a few paddles, the soft lake floor appears under my feet, allowing me to pull us out of the deep, collapsing in the shallow water. I drag Rin onto my lap, sitting her up and smacking her back.

"Rin! RIN!" I scream, smacking her harder until finally, she coughs and throws up water. I notice there is no red in it, just regular water. She finishes coughing up the water, and I clutch her wet body to mine. She shivers and squirms.

"Len?" She coughs, and I turn my head down to see her eyes looking up at me in wonder. They fill with crystal tears.

"LEN!" She shrieks, throwing her arms around my soaking body as we sit in the shallow water. Her dress is completely soaked, and I can feel how thin her frail body is beneath it. I get a better grasp on her before lifting her up out of the water as I stand. Cradling her, I walk onto the bank and she slips down, and starts patting all over my body.

"It worked! Your injuries… are you hurt?" Her eyes meet mine and I shake my head and smile at her.

"I feel fine." I reply. She jumps forward, burying her face in my chest. I wrap my arms around her and hold her. After a moment, I thought strikes my mind and I pull back.

"Rin, how are we going to get out? Where's the dragon?" I ask and her brow furrows. We suddenly hear a loud noise, like a death rattle, and we both look up to see the dragon fall out of the sky to the field beside the lake, collapsing on the grass as blood trickles down his shining scales. I pull Rin back protectively, shielding her with my body. The dragon's long neck lies on the ground, his red eyes dead and black as the lids shut. With a shutter, smoke trickles out of his nostrils as his flame burns out. Rin gasps as well.

"He's dead." She utters. I nod. She looks at me. "I killed him Len." I grab her arms and stare deeply into her eyes.

"You had to. He was going to kill us." I press her to me once more. She nods, her wet head brushing against my chest as she does.

"I love you." I murmur, pressing my lips against her slick hair.

"I love you too." She replies, her voice muffled. We stand there, intertwined, when the ground begins to shake. I raise my head to look around wildly, but the colors begin to blur and wind begins to whistle in my ears. I press Rin closer to me as the wind swirls around us, a warm but aggressive wind. Suddenly books begin to fly and circle us, small cloth bound books. Rin lifts her head to look as the books start to disintegrate, each one into a million fragments. One remains, a dove colored one. It hangs in the air as the wind becomes stronger, so strong that my eyes shut against it. I feel it pushing us around, but Rin clutches at me and I hold her safely in my arms as her bow flutters against my face as the wind blows.

With a strange clang, the air comes to rest. With Rin still in my arms, I cautiously open my eyes to light.

**A/N**

**Woo I'm tired... But I hope you guys like this one, despite the gore... . I'm not that great at writng that and action either... Anyways, Sorry for the crap ending to this chapter, but no worries, I've already got the next one in my head! XD**

**So review for me pretty please...I'm sorry I sound like a beggar! But I love to hear your guys' opinion on what you think! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rin POV

The mysterious wind stops, but I don't open my eyes, Instead I keep my face buried in Len's white shirt, resting on his chest so I can hear his rapid heartbeat. I feel his arms wrapped around me, and I feel safe despite the sudden change in nature.

We both are breathing heavily as we hold each other, but then he shifts and moves around, then says, "Rin. Rin look!" He is practically shouting, but his voice sounds joyful. I cautiously open my eyes to his bloody shirt, then peel myself away slightly to look around.

We are somewhere I have never seen. Did the realm change shape? There are so many different trees here, and theres the sound of water, but no lake. It is still morning, for the sun is only midway in the sky, but other than that, I recognize nothing.

I look up at Len's face, and hes grinning ear to ear, his gaze on me. I search his eyes, hoping it will explain this to me. He turns me so we face each other, bring our faces close.

"Youre free Rin. Free. This is where I came in from!" He clasps me to him, laughing. I blink, shocked. Free? I was…free? This was the world I had always watched. The one I was born in. there was no dragon here, no limit to this world. I feel my throat tighten, and I laugh chokingly as tears come to my eyes and I throw my arms around him.

"Im free!" I scream into his chest as his arms wrap around me as well. "Free!" I choke back my tears and tear myself away to look around. There is so much space, and it doesn't stop. There are so many things to see and do, im overwhelmed. I want to run and run and never stop, feel the air around me, for I am free, no obligations, free to do whatever I please. I look around, and it looks like a plain forest to me, but ive never seen any other than the one in my old home. Len grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. I am suddenly so glad he is with me, so I am not lost.

A shout is heard from my right as well as a trampling sound. My eyes grow wide and I dart closer to him. Its probably an animal, attracted by our own shouts, or soliders! I grasp on to lens shirt, but he doesn't seem so alarmed.

Three people tramp into view: A armoured girl with short auburn hair, a blue haired man with a whote coat, and a tall, man with long purple hair. The blue one, Kaito I know from the lake, carries a sword of sometype and he swings it wildly through the vegetation, grinning ear to ear, but the other two seem to have no weapons.

"Len! You made it!" they cheer, and immediately start running closer. They suddenly halt.

The brown haired girl speaks first. "Len, is that…" She stares at me, her red eyes large. I feel shy but foolish, but len grabs me from the side, pulling me forward to wrap his arms around my waist.

"This is Rin." He beams. Everyone smiles at me after gaping, and come closer. I smile bravely at the small group.

"Hello! Im Kaito!" he says with a surprisingly deep voice. The purple haired one, Gakupo, smiles gently while looking me over.

"Welcome." He booms. "Im Gakupo." He bows slightly. The red haired one reaches out for my hand that rests at my side to squeeze it. I jump at the unexpected touch from her, who I don't remember seeing before.

"Im Meiko." She says gently. "Im glad you are safe Rin. Weve all heard about you from Len." I look up at len, who smiles reassuringly. I find my voice.

"Pleased to meet you." I say politly. Its so strage to see other people, in person. "Thank you for helping len." I add. They smile at each other.

Len turns to me. "Rin, they are all my really good friends. I had to leave them behind when I entered your world though. I thought they were goners." I nod and look at them. Len gets louder. "How did you guys get out of there? What happened? Are you all ok?"

Meiko touches her side, letting go of my hand. "We are all ok, had to patch up a few wounds, but other than that we are fine." She leans in to inspect Len's arm. "What happened to your wound?" She exclaims.

"there was this lake we sort of dove into that healed our wounds…well mostly. A good thing too, or we would have been goners." Len recounts our tale excitedly, making me sound positively heroic which I object to. He ignores my commentary with only a smile.

"Are you ok?" Kaito asks, looking closer aty me. I smile and nod.

"Perfectly fine. I'm out here aren't I?" I laugh, but truthfully I feel very weak, leaning on Len to keep upright. Len smoothes my hair tenderly.

"Really Rin? You look very pale." He notes. I brush this off.

"I'm always pale. Spent a good deal of time inside!" Len frowns, then suddenly sweeps me up into his arms.

"Stop it!" I gasp. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." He grins. "Besides, I know your tired." He adds in a lower tone. I blush but lay my head on his shoulder. I spot Meiko looking at us thoughtfully out of the corner of my eye, and suddenly I remember how Len kissed me. Gakupo and Kaito start to ask len about what we will do next.

"I guess the nearest village. But what about all the soliders?"

Meiko frowns and interjects, "They have all returned to base, now that the seal between worlds have been broken, they don't know what to do. They don't even know Rin has left, and the dragon is killed."

I bet they wouldn't ever guess that." Len says, smiling at me. I beam back at him the best I can. He cuddles me a little closer before glancing up at the sky.

"We need to get moving." As they do, I protest being carried, but he does it anyways, and I am secretly a little relived, for I am so tired, I almost fall asleep in his arms.

As we walk, I marvel at the world around me. The sky seems so much brighter, and each flower and leaf seems so sweet now that I have obtained my freedom. The sound of everyone chattering is like music to my ears, and although I don't say much, I feel somehow welcomed and included as they smile, laughing as they plan and talk. However, night soon falls and we finally see lanterns in the distance.

Len puts me down as we approach an inn at the edge of town, but holds tightly to my waist. It was decided that Gakupo, the one with the least frightening attire due to lack of bloodstains would get us some rooms. He motions to us, and we walk quietly in past other guests fraternizing in the bar area. My eyes are wide as I take in all the people, all these new things ive only read about or briefly glimpsed. I don't get long, for I am ushered towards wooden stairs that lead up to some rooms. Len helps me up them patiently, but my face burns with embarrassment at my weakness.

At the top, there are two doors. Meiko grabs my arm from len.

"Come on Rin, lets see if we can find some new clothes and a tub of water." I look at len as he watches, worried. I smile at him.

"Ok." I reply to Meiko. She winks at me and we enter the door on the right. Once inside, she closes the door.

"Woo! Im sure glad to have another girl around! I don't know about you, but blood and dirt are not a girl'sbest friend!" I laugh with her, relieved. She seems so nice. She sighs and looks around. "Here, you sit down. Ill go arrange to get some stuff for us." After depositing some of her artmor to be less noticeable, so heads out the door.

While I wait for her, I sink into the bed, smiling to myself. However, I am almost overtaken with drowsiness, but luckily Meiko barges in with a tub full of water before I succumb.

"Hurry Rin! Its warm, you go first!" She plunks down the huge tub full of steaming water, and I wonder how in the world she got it up those stairs by herself. She stares.

"Um…Rin?" I jol;t out of my own thoughts and realize what she means. "Do you need help?" She asks. I shake my head, but feel embarrassed. Ive never taken my clothes off in front of someone else. She tilts her head, then turns around.

"Go ahead!" She says. I duck my head gratefully as I undresss before slipping into the water. She turns back around.

"Soap?" She asks, and I nod and she hands it to me. She unfolds a paper package on the bed, which is full of clothing. She holds it up.

"A little big for you huh?" She laughs, for the garment does look pretty big. "ooh! A belt will do the trick!" She rustles around to find some cord.

"Um…Meiko…" I blush. She looks up. "Could you help me…"

"Oh! Of course!" She helps me out of the basin and hands me a towel. I feel much better now that im clean. Meiko grins and gestures to the clothes.

"I'm going to get clean, you get dressed! Then we will meet the boys to eat." I nod and turn away to give her some privacy and so I can get dressed.

Once we are both dressed, I suddenly realize my necklace is gone. I look and look, then realizae where it is. Probably stuck in the dragons corpse. I collapse to the bed sadly.

"Rin? Whats wrong?" Meiko asks. I say nothing, trying not to get upset. Suddenly she wraps her arms around me, and I jolt.

"Its ok. Don't worry." She soothes. But…she doesn't even know why im upset. I look up at her. She doesn't even know me, but stil is so kind. She draws back to look at me.

"Rin, its ok to be strong. But its ok to be sad and ask for help sometimes." She smiles at me, this warrior. I look away and nod. She helps me to my feet.

"Lets go eatok? Im sure len is dying to see you." I smile.

"Me too." I reply, realizing hiow much I do miss him evwen though he's next door.

Len POV

"Len, relax. Shes with Meiko, whats going to happen? Meiko is liable to bite off anyones head who pisses her off." Kaito says as he lays across the bed lazily. Gakupo washes his face as I stare intently at the door. I hear the door next to us open then close. I jump to peer out at Meiko as she tromps down the stairs.

"She left her alone! She went downstairs!" I his. Gakupo comes behind me to lay a hand on my shoulder and close the door.

"Len. It'll be fine. Sit." I sit in a chair but don't feel relaxed at all.

"Len, why don't you clean yourself up? If Rin sees you all nasty and covered in blood, im pretty sure she'll worry. Ill go get us some fresh clothes."

I nod, and go to wash my face. I change when Kaito returns, then we all decide to wait outside for the girls.

When the finally come out, I immediately go to Rin, who looks much better, but still frail.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She smiles at me before giving me a gentle hug. I am taken back, but hug her anyways.

"Come, on, let's eat!" Kaito cheers. I take Rin's hand to help her go down the stairs.

After we all eat, Rin is practically falling asleep on my shoulder. I sigh and lean over to Meiko.

"Um, I'm going to carry her upstairs to your room ok?" Meiko smiles and nods, so I hoist Rin up and carry her up the stairs.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother…" Rin mumbles. I smile to myself.

"Never a burden Rin." I reply quietly. I set her on the bed and cover her up, but she weakly catches a hold of my jacket.

"Don't leave." She murmurs. I sigh and sit down on the bed, and can't help but stroke her hair softly.

"Len…"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad youre here."

"You took my line." I smile at her sleeping figure as she finally rests. I find myself exhausted as well, so I lean against the bed frame, and close my eyes, just for a second.

**A/N **

**Sorry guys, it's been so long! I feel so bad... It won't happen again! **

**I've been on break, so I'm a bit sluggish, but the next chapter will be out by Thursday! Sorry this is a bit anticlimactic, but necessary setup. Anyways, Thank you for all the reviews and support! **

**Anyways~**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ Thank you! I agree! I love them! It was? I hope it was in an ok way, not a disappointing way! **

**TAT You really are too kind! *hugs* So sweet of you to say! I heart you too! I can not express my gratitude!**

**Sadako~ Thank you! Kaito betrayed them? Well, I found what you said interesting, so I asked around and did even more major freeze-framing, and I see what you mean! However, no one I talked to ever perceived it that way, as I did, so I have no idea whether that was what the original creators intended it as or something different. Perhaps you are just more perceptive! Either way, I tried to keep it true to the PV (well mostly, for creative purposes I changed a few things)! But thank you again! That really is interesting, I hope they put out the 3rd video so we can see!**

**Sweetiepie547~ Thank you! Almost all my stories have happy endings, but are sometimes surprising! XD My mind works in mysterious way! XD Thats so sweet of you to say!I'm always, ALWAYS happy to share! Thank you for reading and leaving such a wonderful review! **

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~**

**(Part 1) I'm glad you weren't disappointed! It is every fangirl (and guy)'s dream! Certainly mine and yours, am I right? XD **

**Len has waited a while *suggestive wink* and goodness, get out of the bottom of the cliff! If you throw yourself off, then it's obvious I should have done that ages ago myself! Ahaha, we all (including myself) THOUGHT it was gonna be len...fufufu**

**(Part 2)*cheers* Dragon dead, CHECK! XD Rin should have been a ninja! I can see it now! Funny story about that part actually...I thought it over in my mind for a while, and I saw that either of them could have killed the dragon. But I thought a bit more and decided it had to be Rin who did it...it made sense! Ah response is unnecessarily long! Sorry!**

**Ohihihi~ Thank you! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I promise to do better! Oh no...it would be quite tragic if they did die!**

**Anon Y. Mous~ The ending is approaching gradually...but there are still loose ends to tie up! Thank you for your support TAT I will update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you all so much! I will start writing the new chapter tonight! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, I love every single one of you to death! **


	9. Chapter 9

Rin POV

Morning. Another day.

No wait. My brother sleeps beside me. I sit up with a hand on my head as it floods back to me. I'm free. However, I barely remember going to sleep last night. Len is fast asleep to my right, not under any blankets or anything, but his hand is clasped in my right one. His hand is warm, and I smile, remembering how soundly I slept. I must have been really tired.

I lie back down and snuggle up to Len, so, so happy he's here. A dream come true. His hair is still mostly tucked into a band, but his bangs brush his eyelids, so I smooth them back. How sweet of Len, to sleep with me. I really feel so safe. I was alone for a long time; it feels nice to be with people, specifically my beloved twin. If only he knew how much I really loved him…

He shifts in his sleeps, and mutters something. He talks in his sleep! How cute. I giggle and nudge in closer, trying to catch his mumbles. I sigh contentedly, thinking how I want to forever wake up, to here Len's sleep talking, his warm body by my side, his hand in mine. No more walking alone, waking up alone, eating alone, singing alone. Now together.

"Rin…you... must go… pretty…" I draw back, slipping my hand from his. What was he talking about? My heart starts fluttering anxiously. He mumbles again, and I lean in to hear the word leave his lips.

"Bride…" This makes me frightened, then angry. What in the world was he talking about? Was he going to try and marry me off? I start panicking, thoughts running after another in my brain, muddling up anything else.

I thought…my fingers go to my lips, and I recall my memory of yesterday and my dreams during my long loneliness, and suddenly this, like a sledgehammer, shattering them. I feel tears coming, but I swallow them back as I always have.

I throw my legs over the side of the bed before cautiously standing, I still feel weak, but at least I can stand. As I walk to the small window, rational thought takes over. Len would never do anything like that. Dreams were often strange and scattered, like leaves in the wind, why worry? Besides, his words were low and full of sleep, I could have misunderstood.

I turn at a knock at the door. On the bed, Len jars awake, blinking drowsily.

"Rin?" He says in a panic, reaching to his empty waist. I walk into his view as I head to the door.

"Wait." He says, rising from the bed. "Could be soldiers." He whispers in my ear as he wraps an arm around my waist, drawing me from the door.

"Yes?" Len asks through the door. I lean into his back and side.

"Open up Len! Meiko wants her armor, we were planning on heading out before everything gets going in the town! You know, under the radar!" Kaito says through the door. Len laughs and opens the door.

"We'll be right out." I turn away to try and pick up the armor, but it's really heavy. Len waves me away, I frown, feeling useless. I have to get stronger, I mean, Meiko wears that stuff, I can't even lift a big part of it. I go to smooth out the bedcovers while Len gives Kaito the armor.

"Morning Rin!" Kaito says cheerfully from the door frame. I smile and wave before he leaves and Len shuts the door.

I turn back to my "task", but feel arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace, Len's chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning Rin." He says. I lift my hand to cup his face, turning to see him. He looks at me, eyes full of something so warm and sweet it's like blue pools of warm water, clear but welcoming. They beam down at me, and I want to say something, but dark thoughts float through my mind as I look up at him, my arms around him. Instead, I give up and clutch him tight, leaning my head on his chest. His hand smoothes my hair.

"What's wrong?" he inquires, a tone of worry in his voice. I pull away, embarrassed.

"Nothing." I dismiss, heading towards the door. He follows me, grabbing his coat, and we meet up with everyone else.

We soon start our journey, walking on a worn dirt path leading out of the village and away from the trees onto huge, rolling hills. I've never seen such sights; it really does take my breath away. The sky expands forever and the hills seem to as well. Meiko walks with me as we start on the trail as I gape at the landscape.

"How do you feel? Sleep well?" I look up and nod shyly.

"I hoped so! I went up for bed later and realized there's no way Len left you alone, so I just went and slept in the boys' room." She grins at me. I inhale sharply, realizing she and I were to share that room.

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean-" I apologize, but she cuts me off.

"Please! There's no separating you two, and I have slept by the boys plenty of times, in worse conditions too. Plus I had the bed all to myself! They got the floor!" she adds with hearty laughter. I stare at her, surprised by the friendly way she spoke, then laugh as well. She always seems so confident and at ease.

"Thank you." I add. She nudges me with her arm.

"No problem. He's crazy about you, ya know." She nods her head forward, where Len walks up ahead. He and the two other boys are arguing over a map as they walk, trying to decide on the best route. I stare at Len from the side. He glances back and smiles at me a little. I blush at her comment and his smile, even though I know he didn't hear.

"Don't be silly!" I say fiercely. She laughs again.

"Rin, I know about boys, and he really loves you. I doubt if he'll ever let you go." I frown at her statement, remembering this morning. If only…

"Gloomy clouds on such a pretty face?" I glance up, startled at the deep voice. Gakupo looms above me, broken away from the other two to walk closer to us.

"I was just thinking." I reply stubbornly. There's no need to go around blabbing about worries. He chuckles.

"Len!" He calls. All three of us watch as Len turns slightly towards us as we walk. I glance over to Gakupo, who has a funny smile.

"Your sister needs you!" I blush deeply and stammer, angered.

"I'm fine!" I call, but Len's eyes go wide and he immediately turns to walk towards me. I turn to Gakupo, who's laughing along with Meiko at my frustration. "Why did you have to go and say that?" I hiss. Len approaches and immediately grabs my hand. Our fingers intertwine, but I look away, embarrassed.

"I'm fine." I insist. Gakupo and Meiko catch up to Kaito, leaving the two of us to walk together.

"No you aren't. Tell me what's wrong." Len urges. "Are you afraid? Nothing can ever harm you Rin; I won't let it, ever again!"

"I'm not afraid!" It really hadn't crossed my mind. "I'm fine! Just let it go." I huff. He sighs and has no response, but his words echo in my head… ever again. What does that mean?

Despite my outburst, Len continues to stay by my side, swinging our clasped hands lightly. He points out a few things, and we talk quietly together. Soon he has me giggling, and I practically forget my worries.

Night falls, and we make camp. I run off to collect firewood, but Len follows me, sure I'm going to be carried off.

"I'm not helpless!" I protest. He breaks a stick, handing both ends to me.

"I know. But it comforts me to see you. I get all panicky when you're gone." He says quietly. I pick up sticks aggressively until I have more than we need.

Once it's dark and we've all eaten, I listen to all four talk of our pending travels. It appears that we will be heading straight towards the devil herself, Lady Luka. Apparently if we somehow capture her, the rest of the army and world will follow suit if she is taken out of power. I watch my twin as he sits next to me in the flickering light of the fire, my knees drawn up to my chest. This sounds dangerous… I remember our last battle, how he was almost lost. I close my eyes, trying to block out the memory of his pale face and the sound of fire and a dragon's death.

A light hand on my arm makes my eyes fly open. Len looks at me, another worried expression on his face. Why must I worry him all the time?

"Come on Rin. Time for bed." He helps me up, for I am exhausted from the strenuous walking we did all day. We had to stop several times because of me, each time an embarrassing example of my weakness.

Len leads me to a spread out blanket. We are going to sleep together, since I don't have my own blanket, and also because we want to. He pulls me close.

"Are you cold?" he whispers. All you can here are chirping bugs, and the rustle of the others getting ready to sleep.

"No." I reply, but he closes the space between us anyways. Our hands are both connected, as if we'd both be swept away if one let go. I stare at his face happily.

"How long will it take us?" I ask uneasily.

"Three days, maybe sooner if we up the pace." Len replies. I sigh. I wish we could do this forever, stay together… our conversation drifts off, and it soon becomes a battle of who sleeps first, both of us just staring somberly at each other.

I lose, barely noticing when his face fades out.

Dawn breaks, the sky a streaked canvas full of familiar colors I used to see every day, but now that I'm not constantly exhausted, I'm happy to see them. It really is a beautiful sight. The air is slightly chilly and I feel slightly sticky from the water in the air.

Len still sleeps soundly beside me. I remove myself from his embrace and slide discreetly out of our makeshift bed. Without putting on my shoes I received yesterday, I walk a little out of our campsite in the trees to look out at the world I now exist in.

I close my eyes to the incoming wind, and listen to the early chirp of birds, but a hand on my shoulder makes me turn in fright. Luckily, its only Len.

"Len!" I gasp. "What are you doing up?" I peer beyond him; no one else seems to have awakened.

His brow furrows. "I'm a light sleeper, and I worried when I woke up and you were gone." His fingers brush against my arm lovingly. Sapphire eyes meet mine in an intense stare.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks. I want to look away from his gaze, but I'm mesmerized.

"I wanted to see the sun rise, just wanted to think some things over." I reply honestly. His finger tips move from my arm to brush my cheek. I automatically lean into his touch. His eyes seem bluer as he leans in closer.

"What's wrong? Really Rin." I open my mouth to deny, but something about right now breaks me, forces me to succumb to his gaze and gentle questioning.

"Len… how long will we be together?" I ask, it all spilling out uncontrollably like water over rocks.

His eyes widen at my question. "What are you talking about Rin?" He manages. I look away now, my embarrassment and insecurities getting the best of me again. His hand slips into mine, but the gesture isn't comforting at the moment, it just makes me more worried.

"I…Will we always be together, or…I mean…" I felt my face flush, and I try to back up, put some space in between us, to squelch my stupid flustering. I stumble backwards from a tree branch or something, but luckily Len catches me, helping me up, but we are close again, too close. I try to let go of his hand, but he tightens his grip, and his catching hand on my back grips me to him.

"Rin…I…I couldn't stand to let you go again…I…I love you!" His face is now flushed but serious, he doesn't try to hide it, rather flaunts it, our eyes connected. I freeze in my awkward movements as the memory of our kiss flashes before my mind.

"L-Len…" I stutter. He lowers his eyes and let's go of my hand so it lies limply at my side.

"I'm sorry Rin… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I don't know how you feel… it's probably even wrong…" My mind snaps as realization hits, and I lean forward. His eyes look up just as our lips meet.

His lips are soft, warm, and familiar. He is surprised but doesn't hesitate to kiss back, and I blindly grab for his hand, finding it as we part. His eyes open, huge and blue beneath his gold hair.

"Rin…" He says, gazing at me. I step closer.

"Len, I was alone for a long time…but I always knew you were there for me, always fighting with all your might…I've always loved you, you've been everything. I just wish I could have been there for you…that I don't have to rely on you so much…" I shift, my free hand playing with the folds of my dress. In a sudden movement, I am wrapped in Len's arms, squeezing me tightly.

He whispers, "Rin, you're wrong. You've always been the stronger one. I can't even imagine… and I certainly can't live without you. I've dreamed of you every night, wishing, searching. Every particle of me already belongs to you." I bury my head in his shoulder, for he stole my words, and I can feel tears pricking at my eyes, threatening.

Len pulls back, but pulls my face close, a hand resting on my cheek as he stares into my eyes.

"Rin…You've been strong for so long. It's ok. It's ok to be sad." I shake my head blindly, but I can feel it all rushing to my head, swirling around. He touches his forehead to mine.

"It's ok to cry." He whispers, and it happens.

The tears flood out, bringing a swift sharp pain that feels good as I sob, and Len holds me in his arms safely. I feel relief, finally, and the choking hold that has been tight3ening on my throat releases as I cry, cry in the arms of my twin.

He rocks me back and forth even though his shoulder becomes wet with tears. Comfortingly, he strokes my hair and gently kisses my head. After a while, they cease, and I pull back, wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I start, but Len leans forward to rub a tear away from my eye. I stop at his sweet action, and he smiles at me.

"Don't be." He takes my hand and we walk back to the camp site, where everyone has already started packing up. Gakupo rubs his foot over the dead fire pit to conceal it, but looks up as we come into view.

"There you two are." Meiko remarks. "We thought you wandered off." I see her eyes search my face and Lens, who has a happy smile on it. I don't know what I look like, but I hope it doesn't look like I've been crying.

"You guys do anything fun?" Kaito adds, which is rewarded by an elbow in the side by Meiko. She scowls at him.

"Len, did you see anything out there?" Gakupo asks. Len shakes his head, but his face turns serious.

"As we get closer, the more dangerous it will be. Villages will probably be warned or searched. We are really going to have to lay low." Len looks at me while he says this, and I watch him out of the corner of my eye. Gakupo nods, but I see him look at me as well, a funny glance that lasts a little long. Len doesn't seem to notice.

We head out, walking mostly in silence. Len often walks with me, holding my hand and constantly checking how I feel. I feel weak, but defiantly stronger than before. I vow not to take any unnecessary breaks today, so we can all keep moving.

I still se Gakupo watching me out of the corner of my eye, and when Len goes ahead to discuss infiltration plans with Kaito, Gakupo slows his walk to match mine.

I glance up at him warily, he seems very quiet, but he is very tall and sort of somber. I stand up straight, deciding to question him about why he is watching me, but he speaks before I do, in an even lower tone of voice than before.

"So, how long have you been able to do magic Rin?"

**A/N **

**Yay! A cliff hanger ;D Fun fun fun!**

**It's about to get interesting... So I finished this a bit early, so i thought I would upload it today instead of tomorrow after school XP My first day back! So I promise to keep updating as frequently as I can and not falling into a slump!**

**Anyways~**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ **

**Sorry for the wait! And thank you! **

**Oh no! I'm sorry! I hope it isn't so bad... or this chapter at least helps! I hope it's nothing too bad... :(**

**Ah! I've already written two, why not add another? ;D In all seriousness, I do plan to do more, because when I see a beautiful PV, I really can't help it if a story pops up! However, lately I haven't had anything in my head except for a Story of Evil bit... but it needs a lot of work and is a little bit funny. Plus I don't really want to do a story that has been done a million times over, so it's hard to pick one and be inspired. But I almost always am by something, so no worries! I just gotta find the right one ;D And thank you so much, that is such an amazing compliment! *hugs* You really are so sweet!**

**I hope you have a better day than expected, and thank you for a wonderful review as always!**

**Ohihihi~ Sorry for the wait! Next should be out late next week!**

**Thank you all once again for reading! And if you haven't already, I suggest everyone listen to Rin and Len's "Corrupted Flower," I am in love with that song! Sorry, just had to share! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rin POV

"What?" I stammer. "I don't have any magic!" Gakupo's purple eyes search me, and I flinch under his quiet gaze.

"Hold out your hands." he commands. I consider this, and he cocks an eyebrow at me when I hesitate. Flushing and frowning, I hold out my hands. In his hands, a swirling tornado-like ball appears, air practically visible as it swirls fast over his palms.

Carefully, he reaches out to my hands, promptly leaving the ball hovering over my hands. I gasp, shocked by the breeze it makes and it's closeness. After a fleeting second of surprise, I take my hands back, and the sphere immediately disappears, for once actually into thin air.

"What-" I start, and Gakupo's eyes meet mine as he begins walking again.

"Only people with magic are able to control the wind sphere." he says as he passes me. I gape like a fish before running to catch up to him.

"I don't have magic." I insist. He chuckles quietly.

"Sure." I flush again, angrily.

"I don't!" He doesn't reply, so I just walk quietly behind him, thinking.

"Maybe it jus rubbed off, from the place I was before." I try. He stares ahead.

"Although the realm surely has mystical and magical qualities, I highly doubt it 'rubbed' off on you." he frowned slightly. "I don't think that's possible." I frowned as well.

"Could...could you teach me then?" I mutter, looking away. After some silence, I look up to see his face, sad and downcast.

"I never finished becoming a real sorcerer." he says quietly. I finger a fold in my dress.

"I know less than you, so it doesn't really matter." I reply dissmissedly. I turn to him as we walk to look him in the eye. "I'll do whatever I can to help. To protect." He stares at me with a strangely vulnerable look, somewhat surprised before gently smiling and looking down.

"I'll teach you everything I know." He replies. I smile gratefully.

"Rin!" I look up; Len is calling to me from the top of the hill, a slightly worried expression on his face. I wish he wouldn't look that way all the time. Hopefully when this is over, he won't have to.

I turn to Gakupo. "And…Please don't tell anyone about this, ok? Especially not my brother." Gakupo lifts an eyebrow, questioning this, but slowly nods. I nod as well, then run to catch up with Len, my skirt brushing my thin legs as I hurry.

"There you are." Len says with relief as I approach him. He takes my hand automatically. "Are you tired?"

I shake my head and glance behind me. I passed Meiko and Kaito, who wait on the path for Gakupo. I turn to my twin.

"Look." Len announces, pointing out beyond the hills. I turn my gaze to that direction and inhale sharply.

There beyond the many trees and plains, is a dark smudge of a great fortress. It must be huge to be seen from this far. My heart flutters, and lens grasp gets tighter.

"Is that…?" I trail off, fearful of the answer.

"It is." Len responds grimly. "Lady Luka's castle." I look at him; his eyes are sharp in the light as he gazes at it, a fierce look written all over his face.

"Stay close Rin." He pleads. I open my lips to protest his worry, but quickly close them. If it will cease Len's fears, I will do it. I kiss his cheek lightly, and his eyes turn to meet mine just as everyone else reaches us.

"Don't worry." I smile, and then begin to walk with everyone else, tugging Len with me. We must go forward, I must not be afraid.

It is later on, when we make our camp, that I can finally talk to Gakupo again in private.

"So what do we do first? And how fast can I learn this?" Gakupo frowns.

"I have a lot of things we can do, but sorcery takes a lot of time. However, I may have a little trick that may be able to stop time for a little while to give you more practice." I bob slightly on my toes, excited. Maybe this could work, and I would be some use.

"But I wouldn't be able to stop time on my own. I would need you to learn some things first, and then assist me in the spell. But if it fails, it will just drain our strengths." I halt. I've never done magic before, would I be able to do it?

"Sounds like a gamble." I reply thoughtfully. Gakupo's dark eyes meet mine.

"Is it a risk you'd be willing to take?" he questions.

Len risked it all for me. Sacrificed everything. But if I failed, I wouldn't only be disabling myself, but Gakupo too, cutting the small number of us almost in half. But if we succeeded, I could help Len. Protect him as he does me. Be there in an emergency. Be an asset, not a weakness.

I stare up into Gakupo's eyes. "Absolutely."

Len POV

"Rin!" I call. She's gone missing again. My heart beats faster the moment I notice her absence. We've stopped to make camp, for our last night, but I turn around and my beloved twin is gone.

I turn to Meiko, who's returning from scanning the area. The closer we get to Luka, the more dangerous our situation becomes. We need to be sharp and on guard, but with my sister missing I forget everything but her.

"Meiko, have you seen Rin?" I inquire. She squints as she gets closer.

"Pretty sure she and Gakupo are over south, just beyond the trees." She muses. I immediately rush towards that area, but she puts a hand out to stop me.

"She's fine. You think anyone's going to get past Gaku? Plus they are barely out of sight." I hesitate, torn. I know I shouldn't smother her, but I can't let Rin get hurt or taken away from me again. I clench my fingers into my palms. Maiko rests her hand on my thin shoulder, giving it a pat.

"Relax. You need to get a little rest, you can't watch over her every minute. It'll be ok, and you need to be fresh and ready for tomorrow. Got it?" I nod helplessly, and she walks over to Kaito.

Kaito smiles as she approaches a wide easy smile. I envy him; he seems to have no worries. But I have someone to protect, someone to love. I can't help but worry over her.

Despite this, I go to a cleared spot of patchy grass and spread my blanket over it. I lay down to stare up at the darkening sky, where the moon isn't even visible yet and the heavens are still painted with pink and purple. I close my eyes, listening to Kaito and Meiko's low murmur of their conversation. She laughs every once and a while. Listening closer, I try to pick out the lilting sound of Rin's voice beyond them, but only hear crickets.

She doesn't come back for a long time. I try to relax, even managing to doze off once or twice, but my mind is filled with Rin. It's as if she was trapped again, gone, leaving images of her dancing through my dreams. But this time it's accompanied by the sound of her voice, the smell of her hair, the silkiness of her skin, softness of her lips and the picture of her face, smiling at me.

I wake up in a cold sweat from a moment of drifting off; sure I heard a noise, a boom of sorts. It is quiet, and for a second, everything seems normal in the present darkness of night. But as the phantom sound echoes and resounds like a wave, I see Meiko and Kaito freeze, Kaito's hand resting on the blade of Meiko's arm armor, their faces frozen, then all sound ceases, and I feel a wave of darkness flash over me.

Suddenly, everything is fine again, the sound of chirps of bugs and late birds, the sound of conversation, the crackle of our low fire is heard again, and nothing seems alarmed.

I stand completely still, sure another flash will happen.

Rin! What if she's hurt! And what was that? I run towards her direction, past Meiko and Kaito even as they call out to me. Pushing through the brush in the darkness, my boots digging into the loam of the earth and dead leaves, it doesn't take me long to find her.

Rin, bent over, pants heavily as if struck. Gakupo too, leans on his knee in exhaustion.

"Rin!" I screech, barreling forward to grab her, fight off whatever danger has come. Instead, I practically knock her over, pushing my arms out at the last second so I don't completely crush her thin body. Rolling over from my hovering stance above her, Gakupo stares at us, completely shocked. His mouth hangs open slightly, and when I turn to Rin she has a similar expression. I wrap my arm around her and grab her hand to help her sit up.

"Rin, what was that? Did you hear it? What's wrong?" now that I look at her, she's filthy. Leaves and mud cover her hair and smudge her skin. Her clothing is now a canvas of stains, and she's even damp. Surely this couldn't all come from our fall! She's only been out here an hour or two, yet she looks terrible, and tired. I glance around quickly; once for danger and next for a stream or something she could have fallen in.

I see neither, but feel a comforting hand cupping my cheek. Rin looks at me, her eyes huge pools of serious inquiry.

"What are you talking about Len?" She asks.

"There was a sound, a boom, and then it went black! And what happened to you Rin?" I say hysterically. I couldn't be the only one who felt it! "Are you ok Rin?" I ask, desperate for clarification. Kaito and Meiko push through the brush, and Gakupo turns to them. Rin's eyes flicker to them, but my gaze never leaves her face. She looks at me, her hand sliding from my cheek down to the pendant she gave me.

"Len…" She smiles, and then suddenly falls against me, her whole weight resting on my body. I bring my arms up immediately to hold her, and I discover her eyes are closed.

"Rin?" I shout, immediately alarmed. I turn to Gakupo. "What's wrong with her?" He says nothing, his face contorted. I suddenly take in that he too is incredibly dirty.

"Tell me!" a memory of her face, pal, damp, and lifeless flashes across my mind from when I pulled her out of that lake. I crush her to me, that helpless feeling taking over.

"Rin…" I whisper. Large hands grab my arms, forcing them apart, and she is taken from me.

"Len! Listen. She's fine, just tired. She didn't want me to tell you, but I was teaching her magic. The boom you heard was us stopping time." I freeze from struggling for her. I watch as Kaito takes her back to the camp, Meiko following him.

"What?" I sputter. "Why?" Gakupo sighs and releases my arms.

"She wanted to help tomorrow. She's incredibly talented, with reserves of strength. But training for such a length of time has completely wiped her out. You both need to rest." I remember her eyes, the look she gave me when I charged in here. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"I wouldn't tell her that you know." Gakupo mentions. "She didn't want me to tell you." His face is guilty, his mouth turned down in regret.

"It's fine." I say. "I'll just go lie down with her." Gaku nods, and we both head back.

I go straight to Rin, who's sleeping peacefully, but her lack of movement only causes unrest in me. I take off my coat, placing it over her for extra warmth. Sliding in next to her, I grab her fingers, holding onto them tightly.

I wish for her safety, but she continues to walk her own way. Pressing my lips against her hand, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**Yea, a little boring I know. But two chapters today, so you can see how exciting things get ;D read on my friends~ **


	11. Chapter 11

Rin POV

When I wake up, Len is lying beside me, sleeping, and he holds my hand with his. The air is cold, but I realize Len is only wearing his thin sleeveless shirt under the blanket; his coat is stretched across me. I lean forward and kiss his lips slightly, I can't help it, he is so sweet, and I can't help but want to. There is a bond between us so tight, it hurts sometimes, and I just wish we could have always been together. I smile slightly, for the thought of how it felt to be apart from him is only slightly worse than it is to be close to him, yet see him so distressed. His extreme worry from last night bothers me. He was so upset, and I wasn't even hurt. His eyes were off; he was obviously exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes. I look to him now, his eyelids are a light pink and I kiss them too, willing him to sleep longer.

I feel much rested, which is good considering what day it is. I stand up, sliding my hand away from Len, and realize I am still really dirty. However, I remember that Meiko kept my old dress. After creeping over to where she is sleeping and grabbing my dress from her pack, I go just outside the brush and change. Adding my old jewelry, I decide it would be best to show Luka what a diva really is. I remove my ribbon from my hair. It is stained with mud from Gakupo and I's training.

It was grueling, I'm not surprised that I passed out so easily afterwards. In the time before we stopped time, I learned how to manipulate and control the four elements, and combine magic with spells already created. Gakupo told me that real sorcerers can create spells anytime, but he never learned that. I was already busy with the basics, so I reassured him that that was no bother. After we stopped time, he taught me other things- how to get elements from living things, like water from the ground, and how to combine them. Then was levitating objects and a few healing techniques. He said I had a knack for the healing thing, but he was never very good at it when he was practicing sorcery. He also added that that might be why I lasted so long as a diva. I mean it definitely wasn't because I'm strong and hale or anything.

Either way, I feel like a learned a lot, but each skill is unpolished, shaky, rough. Maybe I can get in a little more practice. I put my hand to the ground and concentrate on the senses of water, and soon enough, I have a mass of it in my palm. I run it through my ribbon, then use wind to dry it clean. Then I use the water to wash my face and body. After that, I practice healing a few broken branches and a beetle. But then the sun is rising high, and I turn to walk back to camp, for I have strayed somewhat far from it in my hunt for hurt bugs.

I'm actually right on the edge where the forest thins out to becoming rolling hills and plains of grass. Because of this, I spot a dark smudge in the distance that isn't a castle, or a house, or a building at all. Its people, dressed in white with black capes. Coming closer. I have never seen them, but a feeling in my gut makes me run as fast as I can back to camp.

I shake Len as hard as I can, hissing his name as I do. He wakes with a start.

"Rin? Wha-" his eyes scan me for harm, but there's no time for that.

"Soldiers! Soldiers! Coming here!" I whisper harshly, releasing him as I run to Gakupo's makeshift bed, doing the same to him. On my way to Kaito, I glance to see that Len has already packed us up, silent and quick. Gakupo too is almost already done. Meiko suddenly appears at my side as I shake Kaito.

"Go to Len, you two go first, you will have more time." When I don't move, she grabs my arm, her nails digging into my skin. "Go now!" she hisses, and releases me. I don't even nod, just run to my brother, who clutches me to him for a brief moment. Gakupo makes some kind of signal to Meiko, who assists Kaito in packing his things, and she nods. He then ushers us out of camp and out to the plains immediately, where we break into a run.

Len holds onto my hand tightly as we run, and for once, I can almost keep up. However, when I glance behind me, I don't see Kaito or Meiko, and it makes my throat go dry.

"Len!" I call as we sprint. He looks over to me and mouths "What?"

"They aren't behind us!" I say, trying not to be noticeable but trying to be heard. Gakupo slows as we do, and since we are seemingly in a safe zone, we look behind us. Neither are anywhere.

"What do we do?" I ask, trying to stay calm like them. Len mutters an oath and his grip tightens on mine.

This makes my heart flutter out of nervousness and love. Suddenly Gakupo, who was tying his hair back in our stop, steps forward.

"Here's the plan. You two keep going. I'm going to go back up Meiko and Kaito. We will catch up with you at Luka's by dusk. Got it?" Len shifts his weight, and I can feel that our hands are sticky from a tight grip.

"I know you don't like splitting up, but you're not leaving us behind. We'll catch up to you." Len gulps, and then nods. Gakupo takes a step forward, checking the area. Then he turns back to us.

"Rin, you can do it. Trust yourself. Len, if we don't show or something goes wrong, you know what to do." With that, he turns and flees, his long purple hair behind him, running as if he was gliding in the wind.

His last statement puzzles me. He must have been referring to my magic but what did he mean to Len? What was that plan?

I turn to Len to ask, but am instead stopped by his lips on mine. After he pulls back, he smiles at my expression.

"It'll be fine. And I haven't done that for a while." He turns to go, but I retaliate by doing the exact same thing, grabbing the edge of his black coat and pressing our lips together. He lets go of my hand to enfold me into his arms, and briefly, I feel his heart beat against mine. It's comforting.

But we cannot linger long. With a last look, we run again.

Luka's castle gets closer and closer until it looms above us and the sky is dark. I sink to the ground yet again, for despite my new pace, I still feel the need to take break even when we are only walking. Len sits with me, tugging me towards him so I can lean against him, his arms encircling me. We are so close to the castle, but guards seem to swarm the ground beside it.

It's dark and shaded against the orange sky, and as I catch my breath, I feel the nervous flutters in my stomach again. Panting slightly, I lean my head against Len's chest, turning my head up to see him. His eyes stare out, still bright blue in the dark as his narrowed gaze searches for our friends and soldiers at the same time. His hand traces my arm absently, and I close my eyes, wishing they would come soon. We can't stay out here in one place for very long, it isn't safe. At every noise my hair stands up and I tense. Len has similar but less extreme reactions, just on guard.

A trill sound pierces the tense air, and I stiffen automatically before realizing it's just a bird call. However, Len still then moves into a crouch, his hands on my arms protectively. Then he whistles an almost identical call. I realize what this means, and move to get up with Len, not breathing a word.

Soon, we see three figures on the horizon, rising against the sky as they join us. We say nothing, and Len guides me and everyone else farther away from the fortress.

"You made it." He breathes. Kaito nods with pride before his face settles into an unfamiliar serious expression.

"This place is loaded. She knows we're coming, and it's going to be hell getting in." he glances around at each of our faces, licking his lips nervously. "There's no way we can pull of something even close to what we did last time, so anybody got any ideas?"

Silence all around. I rack my brain for something, but come up with nothing. Suddenly Gakupo looks up from his feet, his purple eyes lit up with inspiration.

"Rin and I can disguise everyone as guards with illusion, so we can just walk in, claiming to be from a patrolling squadron."

I whisk my head in his direction, hissing "Gakupo! Len-"

"Already knows. I told him last night. He was frantic." I feel shame burn to my face as I look towards Len, whose eyes seem darker.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" he asks quietly, in a voice barely audible for me to hear.

"You would have worried more if you knew I wanted to help." I reply back, almost just as quiet as he is. His eyes lock into mine, and he grabs my hand, lifting it to where his heart is.

"I would, and that's because this," He presses my hand firmly into his chest, where I can feel the organ pumping beneath his skin and muscle, "Would die if anything ever happened to you." His eyes are so dark in the dim light, they look black. I shake my head, but my lips don't even part before I feel Len's forehead touch mine.

"I love you, and I will keep you safe." Len vows. I feel a shock of love and something else rise from my toes; I don't know how to respond.

Len pulls back, and I see Meiko and Gakupo standing awkwardly, looking away, and Kaito staring openly, confused. Len and Gakupo's eyes meet, and they seem to have some silent conversation. Clenching Len's hand, I interject.

"I'll do it. I think we can." Len frowns, but I just give has hand another squeeze. Gakupo nods and Kaito shrugs. We stand in a sort of formation, with Gakupo and I in the front. Together we chant the spell of illusion, and our hands glow with a reddish light. This signals that the spell is working, and is not seeable to others under the spell.

It feels like a thin blanket of energy has been stretched over our group, and I have to concentrate hard to keep my part over us. We walk together at the same pace over the hill towards the castle, at a casual but brisk manner. We gradually approach the first few guards, and I hold my breath. They say nothing as we pass, and I exhale with relief.

When we close in on the south entrance, the guards there stop us.

"Soldiers!" One says. I look at Gakupo with nervous eyes, but his face is calm.

"Returning from patrol to report." He responds in his deep voice. After a second of horrible nerves, he nods and yells up for them to open the door. In we march, and once the door closes, we can finally release.

Since the hall appears barren, it is safe to do so and I take the moment to catch my breath. Len immediately grabs my hand, and I turn to him and the others, but a sound down the left side of the corridor halts everyone.

"Quick! Split up!" Meiko commands. Gakupo heads towards the noise, robes fluttering, and Kaito plunges in after him. Len pulls me towards Meiko down the right side.

"Head towards Luka!" I hear from the depths of the left end as my bare feet sink into the deep red carpet. Len's eyes, narrowed, are glued to Meiko.

"How do we know where we are going?" I whisper.

"Meiko used to be Luka's warrior on hand." Len replies. I look to the armed woman in surprise. Her, Luka's minion? She's so fierce but kind, how on earth could she follow someone like Luka?

Len POV

My heart pounds so hard and loud, and I hold onto Rin's hand so tight it will probably pop off. But I can't stop myself, because this is my biggest fear and nightmare, bringing Rin right into Luka's clutches. My precious sister, in this place, it's like tempting fate to take her away from me again.

I've vowed to protect her, and do that I will, but I can't help but wish to leave.

She shows no fear, only curiosity and determination. I keep my eyes on Meiko, for she is the guide and the one who will lead us to the devil herself. And also, because a small part of me wonders whether Meiko will stay loyal to our side when confronting Luka.

Things start to get familiar and more ornate, and I know we are close. My boots pound the black and white tiled floor, contrasting to Rin's soft pitter-patter of her bare feet. I notice there are hardly any guards around though, which makes it easy but makes me nervous. Where are they?

We turn a corner and see two guards. We duck back around the dark corner to hide, and Meiko turns to Rin and I.

"What's our plan?" She asks, affirming my suspicions on where we are. I think about it, we don't know what we are getting into. Luka could have a million guards in there, and if we burst into there we could be extremely outnumbered until the other two get away and find us. I lick my lips, my brain pounding like my heart. There's got to be something we can do other than busting in there blind!

"I think I've got it." Rin pipes up, her voice clear as a bells chime. I look at her as she stares off, deep in thought. Her eyes meet mine. "But it's going to be tricky."

**A/N**

**Whoo! Things are really rolling now. Betcha thought they'd be walking forever huh? XD nah! anyways, if I get it right there should only be two more chapters after this one, maybe three. So sad that I can count the chapters to the end TAT This really is probably my favorite one to right and read, and I rarely like anything I write! So I'm properly shocked~ I'm also really honored because of everyone who reads this. So thank you, thank you all so much! You guys are really great!**

**Anyways~**

**Ohihihi~ No problem! I don't like waiting, so I try not to make you guys wait too! Thank you!**

**Rawr Supertastic~ A n00b story? TAT I'm relieved you don't think so! Punctuation? I'll work on it, and apologize. I hate it when things like that are distracting, so I'll do my best to fix that! **

**Ah Meiko! I agree with you, and trust me, she'll get firecer~ she is a warrior! I just picture her more relaxed around her friends (And Kaito fufufu), especially like an older sister to Rin and Len. And since they've just been running around lately, there hasn't been much fighting spirit XD **

**Aw :'D Thank you so much! You are so sweet!**

**So... Next chapter should be out soon guys! I'm excited, but a little emotional when I think of progressing... but onward we must go! Talk to you guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Len POV

The true test is now, when I watch her go. We split up, me and Meiko, then just Rin. I really dislike this part of the plan, but no matter what, this is how the plan has to work. So I kiss my sister goodbye, and then she grins up at me.

"It will be fine." She says, nuzzling my neck slightly. I nod, my throat closed as she draws back. She departs into the dark hallway, and I turn to Meiko and narrow my eyes seriously.

"Let's go." I say. She nods, gripping the handle of her sword and we push the door open, already gotten rid of the guards outside the door.

Inside, the room is dim with the fading light. It is as I remembered, large with many windows that cast shadows along the black and white tiled floor. In the corner is a large desk and chair, many curtains, even a painting. At the end of the room, she, Lady Luka, stands. Her pink hair falls around her like a protective curtain. A t the sound of our entrance, she turns to us with her arms crossed over her bodice, standing high in her yellow boots, her face another emotionless mask. Strangely, it reminds me of the guardian at the gate before Rin's world.

Suddenly, the dark haired girl with a scythe, Ruko, is in front of us with her scythe raised high, and Meiko blocks her with her sword immediately. I stand perfectly still as their weapons clash and then are held in a test of strength. Through the crossed weapons, I stare at Luka with an overwhelming feeling of hate. She too stands motionless as she casts her eyes over us, before taking a few casual steps forward before lifting out her hand.

"You." She says, beckoning. Meiko and Ruko rush back, weapons meeting in a blaze again and again. Meiko calls to me, "I'll take care of Ruko!" but I know what my job is, so I walk forward towards Luka.

Her blue eyes gleam as I approach, lighter than Rin and I's. She has a sick smile on her face, her pink lips curled slightly. My feet make no sound as I advance, soon only a few feet from her.

She sweeps her eyes over me again, taking me in.

"Ah." She sighs. "We finally meet. The diva."

I hold back my smile.

Rin really had the perfect plan to give us the edge we needed. She proposed that we switch clothing, and I go with Meiko. Then, when we entered, Meiko would fight whatever soldiers were inside, and Luka wouldn't be threatened by Rin, who in Luka's mind would be weak and probably weaponless. This would make it easier for me to approach her and then kill her with a dagger I had concealed in the sash of Rin's dress, which I now wore along with her bow and other adornments. Rin also had an agenda of her own in case she was needed. Right now, she was finding another way into this room with her magic.

I fix Luka with a fierce look, keeping silent.

"Where's your brother?" she asks sweetly. "Lurking around this palace?" her eyes dart around the room quickly, calculating the possible threat.

"Dead." I announce, eyes narrowed at the woman, hatefully glaring. Her eyes widen in slight surprise, but she keeps herself composed.

"You killed him!" I cry in a higher voice as to sound like my twin. Better the surprise if Rin comes in. I take a step forward, my feet bare except for some bracelets, but Luka doesn't retreat. Good, she obviously thinks I pose no threat.

"Whoops." She utters, and even the clash of swords behind me does not make her lift her eyes from my face. I silently give thanks to the fact that Rin and I are practically identical and have the same length of hair.

She smiles, carefully placing her hands on her skirt clad hips. "Such a pretty face. Too bad you had to disobey orders and become a traitor." I wince slightly at this. Do I really look that much like a girl? _It's just the outfit,_ I think to myself. But with her words, anger rises in me.

"You had no right to trap me there to die!" I say for Rin. Luka reaches out, caressing my chin. I hold back the urge to slap her hand away as creepy shivers run up and down my spine. She leans closer.

"What, would you rather have everyone in the land suffer because of your selfishness?" she coos, and I recoil slightly, she smells like fish and the sight of her so close makes me want to drive my dagger into her. But I can't, not yet.

"One sacrifice for the good of the people." She tones. I slap her hand away now, backing away. She disgusts me. I'm glad Rin isn't here to hear this.

"No!" I shout. "Many sacrifices! Diva after Diva, taking them and their rights! Away from their homes and families!" At this, she smiles, knowing from our previous encounter about how I looked for Rin. I take a step forward, rage boiling at her toying.

"People are already suffering! The taxes are too high, your so called soldiers plague the land with war and shortages!" she watches me, amused. I raise my voice even louder, my body shaking with rage as I remember how Rin looked, so frail and thin, sickly as she fought with her last strength for freedom. "It's over, Luka!"

She erupts in laughter, a hand delicately placed over her giggling mouth. Its husky sound echoes, and behind me, I hear the fighting cease in alarm at the unusual sound. Tension swims through the air, polluting it, the only sound is Luka's laugh.

I turn, and Meiko stares at me as Ruko does at Luka. After a short second, I see Ruko's weapon lift.

"Meiko!" I call, just in time to alarm her. She raises her sword in time just as I feel cold fingers slide along my wrist, making me gasp and turn.

"Who's going to stop me?" Luka whispers. She begins to pace, cornering me, her hands held on my wrists tightly. I want to punch her, release myself, but Rin wouldn't be able to do that, so I simply try and twist out of her surprisingly strong grip. My back hits a wall, and Luka releases one of my wrists to quickly reach into the nearby oak desk.

When she turns back to me, her arm is elongated by a shiny blade grasped in her hand. My eyes widen, and my free hand immediately moves for the concealed dagger.

I see her a few seconds before she acts, and my mouth drops and my hand stills as Rin, who was apparently hidden on the side of the desk, jumps up to the desk and onto Luka's back.

"Don't!" Rin screeches at Luka, locking her arms around Luka's neck.

Luka shrieks and drops my other wrist. I grab the dagger from the sash just as Luka swings wildly, trying to fling off the small figure on her back. Luka's arms fly back to attack Rin, and the blade still clenched in her hand slices open Rin's cheek. This surprises Rin and causes her to drop her hold on Luka, falling to the tiled floor.

"Lady!" Ruko screams out, but in the commotion, Meiko pinned her, already knowing that Rin would appear and not at all shocked by it. Meiko doesn't even lift her gaze from Ruko, her concentration solely in her capture.

I take the opportunity to jump onto the desk, crouched, and wrap my arms around Luka, who stands over Rin. I press the dagger to her throat.

"Goodbye Luka." I hiss in my normal voice, and she stiffens as I press the blade into the smooth skin of her neck.

"Len!" Rin screams out, an arm raised towards me. I freeze, my eyes meeting with hers. She pants from her efforts, sapphire eyes glistening. "Don't do it Len."

"What?" I reply, not able to comprehend out of shock. This is what we've been working towards! This is the woman who kept us separated! This is our chance for justice! I tighten my hand around the handle of the knife.

"You'll regret it Len." She pleads. I shake my head, my free hair brushing against my bare shoulders.

"Rin… I would never regret keeping you safe. I won't let us be apart again." I say angrily. Rin stands shakily, clad in my clothes and boots. Her hair was up in my normal ponytail, but much of it has escaped from the hold, sliding down to frame her heart-shaped face. Her blue eyes are begging, her expression determined and serious.

"You don't want to kill her. It will haunt you, Len." She says softly. "She isn't anything. Just a figurehead. Please Len."

"Rin!" I burst out. "She cannot live! She will only cause more suffering!" I press the blade to Luka's neck and she shifts nervously, but doesn't dare to speak. Her rose hair trembles as she does.

"We will lock her up Len," Rin protests, stepping closer. "She will have no power. Look at her Len." Rin holds out her hands, gesturing towards the girl.

My brain is swimming. What is this? This was not how it was planned, how I saw it in my head. I look at Rin, and I want to see her safe. I want to hold her in my arms, give her everything she ever wants, show her everything she's never seen. Its Luka's fault we were separated, that Rin had to be alone, that we couldn't grow up together, like real twins. But I find myself doing as Rin requested, staring at Luka's pink hair, feel her trembling. I realize that the reason Luka says nothing now, the reason why there are so many guards outside the palace, the reason she always had Meiko and Ruko, is because she values her life over everything and tries to keep everything out. She is foolish. Spent so much time protecting herself here up in her castle, she never expected anything to go wrong. She thought she was invincible.

I look again at Rin, and I know that this is why Rin wants her to live. She sees Luka like herself, trapped in this castle out of fear, never seeing the world. And as much as I wish to take revenge and procure my twin's safety, I know I must do the right thing.

I withdraw my blade and hold on her, and she falls to the floor, gasping out of sheer terror. Her pink hair spreads across the floor as she clamors to stand and run, but Rin lifts her hands and Luka freezes. Just as she does, Kaito and Gakupo burst into the room.

Kaito scans the room, observing the situation, and spots Luka frozen like ice in mid movement. He sighs and kicks the tile.

We missed it again, damn it!" he complains. Gakupo shakes his head and sighs at Kaito, and Rin smiles, her face lighting up. I go to her and brush the blood that flows from her cut away. She rolls her eyes at me.

"It's fine Len. It doesn't even hurt. I'll heal it later." I exhale in relief at that, but kiss her cheek anyways in my own effort to make it heal.

"Hello? Back up?" Meiko calls from the corner, where Ruko continues to put up a fight despite being pinned. Kaito grudgingly heads over to help Meiko and Gakupo strides quickly over to us, holding out his hands. Rin drops hers and exhales loudly as Gakupo takes up holding the spell.

"Len?" Gakupo calls, gesturing with his head towards Luka.

"Oh!" I realize, and after grabbing some rope from Rin, who holds our pack, I tie up the motionless Luka. When I'm finished, she struggles against her bonds once the spell is released. Ruko is also tied up quickly by Kaito. Meiko comes over to stand by me, licking her lips.

"I wouldn't mind killing that one." she suggests. "She's mean and was always horrible to me." Seeing my look of doubt, she shrugs. "She used to be the kind to pick off bugs wings and watch them struggle and die. Me and Teto stayed away from her." Her eyes go misty as she thinks of the previous diva and friend, so I smile at her.

"I know. But she can suffer in prison." I remark. Meiko nods, but gives Ruko a little kick as she passes her and heads over to Kaito.

Rin rests her head on my shoulder, and I bring up my arm to bring her in closer.

Rin giggles and looks at me, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You look pretty, Len."

"Shut up." I grumble, but my face gets hot. Wearing a dress is really embarrassing now. I want to change back right now. Rin sighs happily and nuzzles her head in closer.

"Len…we did it." She says, her light voiced laced with relief. I hold her closer and snort.

"Kind of." I reply. She lifts her head to look at me.

"You would have regretted it." She says again. I sigh and hold her close again, deciding to just relish in the fact that it's finally over.

Unfortunately, we couldn't rest for long. After gaining control of the soldiers, who were surprisingly ready to cooperate once they saw the captured Luka, we sent soldiers to each village to spread the news: Luka was overthrown and there would no longer be any divas.

Soon enough, people from each village gathered to Luka's fort, all demanding and suggesting a new government. Luka and Ruko had been placed in the dungeons of maximum security, and were sentenced to be there for life despite many protesting by the two.

Rin and Gakupo together placed a special seal on both so neither would be able to control another person again. After that, Rin admitted it to me in our private quarters that she never wanted to see Luka again. When I asked her why, she said that Luka had the same eyes as the dragon. Although I didn't understand, I held her and let her cry.

The five of us are now known as heroes, embarrassingly. People bring us gifts while we sort out everything in castle, and although it's very sweet, I can't help but wonder what we are expected to do.

"We need a new ruler!" A man from a northern village proposes at a meeting.

Meiko frowns, tapping her nails on the table's surface. "Ruler? Isn't that kind of what caused the downfall last time, that someone had all the power?" Kaito nods, twirling a quill pen in his fingers.

"Well yes, but that was because of a corrupted line, and the system!" Another leader protests. Rin sighs and leans back in her seat, looking out towards a window. My heart tugs, and I reach over to grab her hand. She intertwines her fingers with mine, but does not move her gaze.

"What if we elected a new leader after the present one died?" One suggests.

"I think that would work!" another agrees. Gakupo considers this and nods slowly.

"I suppose that would work, if the people chose the ruler. Then no one would have to worry about heirs and linage and could focus on the problems." He muses. Meiko agrees, and Kaito turns to Rin and I.

"What do you guys think?" He inquires, as if we would know.

I glance at Rin. "I guess that would be a good plan." I decide. Rin looks towards the long, filled table.

"It would work, but who would be the new leader? Right now I mean?" She drums her free fingers on the table as people murmur over her question.

A man stands and turns his finger towards us. "I nominate one of you." He announces. I stiffen, as does Rin.

Meiko laughs. "That's a funny idea. Are you all going to just vote on who gets to do it, or do we get a say?" Kaito scratches his head thoughtfully at this, and Rin plays with the fabric of her skirt.

After small discussion, they decide that we can decide who wants to do it, and they will vote if there is a tie. They are dismissed and will return in an hour's time for our decision.

As the door closes, Meiko immediately pipes up.

"Not it. I don't want to be here, I want to be out there, ridding the world of criminals and thieves. I'm a warrior, no queen." She leans back in her seat.

"Well I don't either." Kaito adds quickly, his eyes on Meiko. "I like your plan." She smiles at him, and he returns it with a grin.

Rin's grip tightens on mine as everyone turns to look at us.

"You two would be excellent leaders." Gakupo says. I wipe my palm on my pants nervously.

"Yea, you guys are the real heroes anyways." Meiko shrugs, tossing a hand through her short hair.

I look towards Rin, and her eyes meet mine.

"Rin?" I ask her. She bites her lip as a warm wind drifts in from the open window, and her eyes go towards it before returning to me. Her bow rustles in the wind and the wind caresses my bare arm.

I turn to our friends. "No, we can't do it. We don't want to do it."

Everyone looks surprised. Rin smiles, the first time since the meeting started.

"It's not for us." She adds.

"We want to just…" I trail off, not sure how to describe it.

"Be free." Rin finishes. We exchange looks, and she leans against me happily when I turn back to our friends.

"Well…" Kaito says, at a loss for words. He shifts in his seat. "Gaku?"

Everyone stares at Gakupo, who is deep in thought, his hand idly playing with his long strands of hair. He smiles a fleeting smile, his thin lips turning up briefly at some thought or memory.

"I'll do it." He decides.

"You will?" Rin asks happily. He nods, smiling again.

"The oldest one always has to take responsibility." He jokes. "None of you slackers would do." We laugh.

"Your mother would be proud." I say. Gaku turns to me, his eyes lit.

"Yes…" he muses. "I think so." An even bigger grin slides on his face, and Rin squeezes my hand.

Kaito sighs and puts his hands behind his head. "Well glad we got that over. But now we have at least 45 minutes left." Everyone sits in silence. I don't think we've ever had nothing to do, no one to fight or run from. We don't know what to do.

Kaito gets a sneaky grin. "I suggest that Rin and Len cross-dress again!" Everyone but I laugh. I glare at Rin for giggling.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaim, folding my hands over my chest. "I will never wear a dress again." Rin giggles again and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Aw, but what if I really, really wanted you to?" She grins. My face gets even hotter.

"Still no!" I yell. She playfully swats at my head as everyone still laughs at my expense.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't." She whispers, sliding her hand into mine. I blush again, but not out of anger.

"I say we celebrate!" Meiko announces, going over to the cabinet beside the table.

Kaito tilts his head foolishly. "Celebrate what?" he ponders as Meiko digs through the shelves.

"How about not dying?" Gakupo replies dryly before smacking Kaito's head.

"Ta da!"Meiko announces, holding up a bottle of amber liquid. "Celebration drinks!" I scoff at this, and Rin looks confused. Kaito cheers, grabbing a mug of water and poured its contents out the window to empty it.

Meiko glances at Rin and I and smiles. "Not for the children of course." My face burns at her patronizing.

"We aren't children!" I snap. "We are 16!" Meiko shakes her head and clucks her tongue disapprovingly as she pours a small glass for herself.

"C'mon Rin." I grumble, pushing back the chair. Drinking isn't exactly my idea of fun anyways. I take Rin's hand and leave the others.

She stops me once we are in the hallway.

"Len, what are we going to do?" She asks, eyes searching.

"Well… Maybe we could take a walk… or something..?" I stutter. She frowns slightly, shaking her head so her bow sways.

"No, I meant, for the future…" She looks down, and I notice her face is tinted pink.

"Oh…" I reply. "Well, what do you want to do?"

She looks up, locking into my gaze. "Stay together." I smile at her, not just because of our same thoughts, but because she looks so open.

"Well of course." I reply. I lean forward, kissing her lips lightly, surprising her. "Anything else?" She bites her lip, trying to hide her smile and her eyes beneath her bangs.

"Anywhere with you would be fine, Len." She turns her head, gazing off into the distance.

I watch her, completely absorbed. "Anywhere…" I echo. She turns back to me, and I smile happily, considering it.

"Anywhere it is." I announce, squeezing her held fingers before leaning forward to catch her lips again. She smiles into our kiss, and I can taste it: happiness.

**A/N**

**This was surprisingly hard to write...** **But here it is! and extra long too! Sorry for the lack of exciting action and suspense... kind of got that out of my system earlier, you know? XD**

**Either way, I hope you guys like it... Next chapter will be the last, an epilogue! Which I haven't actually thought too much about yet XD hooray for winging it!**

**Don't ask me about the end of this chapter... I have no idea what I was thinking... *shakes head* Goodness... I hope you all will forgive me!**

**Anyways, so I'll have to write the last chapter and break my heart... I love this story and everyone! *sobs* **

**But anyways, has everyone seen Rin's "Sigh?" It's Suzunosuke's newest video... I loves it's cuteness! She is a goddess TAT *bows***

**Anyways~ **

**Hallow-Abyss~**

**Thank you! I cosplay as Synchronicity Rin too! *high fives* We are so cool~**

**Aww thank you! I always like to wrote about strong female characters, usually with some kind of hidden strength and weakness as well~ Ahaha the magic thing, no idea where that came from, I didn't think of it in the initial idea. it came to me all magically, I guess XD**

**Aww thank you so much! *hugs* I'm sad it's ending soon too TAT But all things must come to an end, I suppose!**

**Rawr Supertastic~ **

**Of course I did! I always reply to every reviewer because you guys are all so awesome! how could I not reply to such kind words? *hugs* So thank you!**

**Ahaha a red herring~ Sorry! But I hope it was surprising/entertaining anyways. I actually considered doing something like that... but I kinda thought it took focus away from the twins I guess... If this was a full length book thing, I would have done a lot of things and focused on each character more XD I like side stories~ and romances ;D**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ **

**I'm glad your day was ok! I was concerned TAT *hugs* And thank you! I like pure kind of love too, and I think it goes well for Rin and Len 3**

**Aww! *hugs like crazy* You are the sweetest thing! Thank you thank you thank you! Your reviews are always amazing~ make me smile! I hope to be a professional writer someday, and having your support means the world to me! ooh I cannot express my gratitude! **

**Thank you again!**

**Ohihihi~**

** I SHALL! XD Or try to at least! **

**Thank you all so much... You all make my day! I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll see you guys for the last chapter!**


	13. Epilogue

Rin POV

When you're older, and you look back, time seems to go very fast, each moment fleeting.

My life was split into two parts: Before and After. Before was lonely, dismal, gray. I wasn't sure if there was ever even going to be a time After. But there was. The moment I saw Len, standing on that bank, looking at me like I had always looked at him, our future was set.

I cannot retell the story without Before: it wouldn't make me who I am. I cannot turn back time and make it so we were never separated: there will always be those 16 years we were apart, when we suffered. Len says it made us stronger, made it more precious. I would have to agree, on most days.

After is a wonderful time. Like being caught into someone's arms after falling, their warm hands cradling you safely; never letting go. I am safe now, I know that. But there are some moments, some days when I have to grab Len and have him hold me tight; so I don't forget we are together.

The memories will stay with us, but we can choose which ones to pass down.

After the decision to make Gakupo king was decided, we all went our separate ways. Gakupo stayed at the castle, setting up new laws, ending the war, and correcting all the damage done.

He is a great king, loved by all. He married a sweet girl, another sorceress. Rin and I went to their wedding, it was beautiful, and they now have a pretty little daughter with her father's long purple hair. He told Len privately that he is very protective of her; she reminds him of his mother in some ways.

When I last saw him, he had finally become a full-fledged sorcerer, an exceptional one at that. Gakupo, as King, established the first school of Sorcery so that magic can be taught to anyone with the talent, not just the wealthy ones. He and his wife establish new spells and publish them in books in their free time.

F or almost 5 years after parting, Meiko and Kaito left to roam the world and fight off evil doers. None of us were surprised when they eventually got married. They too were present at Gakupo's wedding, and were both given special honors for protecting the kingdom. We do not see them much, for they continue to go where they are needed, never settling down, but they visit us when they pass through.

Meiko eventually confronted the imprisoned Luka and Ruko for causing her so much grief and to make peace, and Kaito said it went well. Apparently many years in a dark prison cell makes people more apologetic and understanding. But no matter how remorseful you are, some things cannot be undone, so they must live their lives in the darkness.

Meiko got pregnant a few years after their marriage, but after they lost the baby they decided not to have children. It saddened them both to great extent, but they did not grow apart. They say that they are comforted by being an aunt and uncle, and that's really all they need.

Len and I left that day hand in hand, and settled down in a house Len built far away in the plains. Built so we could be far from prying eyes for many reasons, and so we could live our lives in peace. For a long time, it was just me and him. Then our son came along, and then our daughter. Our daughter, Lila, is more like Len, and our son, Reine, is more like me, I suppose.

We told them stories about us when they were little, the tales of our youth. Some things we did not share for our children's little ears, but we felt it was important to know where they came from. Each tale is woven with the sound of song, for I finally found my singing voice again. After years of not using it, I felt it rise in me again, the need to sing. And so I did. I sang my children to sleep, I sang for our fortunes, I sang for our feelings and I sang for our future.

Our son has talent in magic; I taught him everything I know. His dream is to train and work under his Uncle in his castle, in a few years he will. Our daughter is more of a warrior; she adores her Aunt Meiko and lusts after Len's sword.

When our son, our first, was born, Len and I were terrified. How could we be responsible for a baby?

"Len, I don't know what to do." I told him as I held our son for the first time the morning he was born. Len twisted a towel in his hands nervously as he gazed at the small red bundle.

"I don't know either." He admitted. I felt something wet running down my cheeks. Alarmed, Len immediately came to me.

"Rin! What's wrong? What hurts? Don't cry!" He pleaded, smoothing my hair urgently.

"I'm going to drop him!" I wailed, trying to keep a good hold on our son but afraid I was crushing him as well. Len gave a sort of laugh and sat on the bed next to me, placing his hands under mine.

"We will hold him together. Then he will never fall." He said quietly. I looked up at him as he smiled down at our baby. Our eyes met over our son, and he leaned over and kissed me, so full of love and tenderness that I was sure I was going to drop poor Reine.

What Len said was true though. Never once in our long marriage have we been on two different sides, one of us missing or not there for each other. We always need each other, Len and I. From raising our children to comforting each other, we've always been there.

It's hard to let go of old fears. Both of us were apprehensive and scared when our children first spoke of leaving home. Although each word twisted my heart with worry, I knew we had to let them fly. But occasionally, when I stare into my daughters sweet heart shaped face her blue eyes wide with youth, or smooth my son's soft blond hair, I wish they could stay here with us forever, safe from the world. But I know inside that someday it will just be Len and I again, alone in this house he built. But we will still be happy, as long as we have each other.

"Len?" I ask him one night, my body strewn across our bed, my chin resting on his chest as he reads.

"Yes?" he replies, a hand coming up to smooth away my bangs from my eyes. He says I look like our mother did.

"Do you ever regret it?" Len says nothing, pondering. His hand absently strokes my skin as he stares off, blue eyes far away beneath his own golden hair.

"No." Len decides after a long moment. He looks at me. "Are you happy, Rin?"

I smile. "Of course. Very happy." I look towards the window, which is slightly jarred open so the summer breeze floats in. "free," I muse.

"Then I am too." He leans forward slightly, dropping his book so both hands reach for me. He gently wraps his arms around my waist to pull me forward to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine.

Len holds me tighter; how I love it when he holds me close. He pulls back.

"I love you." He says. I smile cheekily.

"Are you sure?" I tease. He presses his lips to mine again, to prove his point.

The next morning, we rise early before our children awaken. Slipping outside the door, the sun has barely started its stretch across the top of the hills. I am again, as I always am, taken away by the sheer amount of space. It's a habit I could never shake, the new feeling of freedom. Slightly awed by the expanse of sky and land, the world seems endless.

The sun begins to become visible, and Len takes my hand.

No longer am I a girl in a white dress, dancing to the song of death and wishing for a bright future. I am Len's wife. I am woman. I am Rin. I am free.

"Look." Len says, pointing towards the sun, a giant flame of dancing color as it paints the sky. I smile, and can honestly say I've never been happier to see it. I stand in our small green yard with Len, watching the sun rise, our hands intertwined.

**A/N**

**I can't believe it's over. Seriously, this was one of my longest running and favorite stories, includiing the ones that are still in my head. It really felt special.**

**So I'm sorry it took a while, but I was pretty sad thinking of writing the end of this so naturally I procrastinated before guilt took over and I just wrote it all out. And then waited another day to post it. I'm having a hard time letting this one go, I apologize! ^^"**

**Another reason of why it took so long was because a few days ago, I suddenly had an idea for something new, and completely un-fan related. Meaning it wold be something... completely original. that makes me a little nervous, but I started writing down ideas for that, just to you know, do something new. It's good to try new things! And honestly, with all the great support I've gotten from everyone on here, it's really helped me develop some courage to do something like that! So it's still incredibly shaky, just bits and pieces with a ever-changing plot-line, but I'm finding it to be quite entertaining, so I hope I won't abandon it. **

**ANYWAYS! This story!**

**I loved loved loved writing this story. I'd had it in my head for at least a year and a half now, and just writing it all down has been really great, and so amazing that everyone enjoyed it as well! You all have me deeply honored with your kind words; really, your support goes a long, long way and I hope you all realize that! I give you all hugs and my gratification!**

**I hope to be able to continue speaking to you guys who have reviewed before, (or haven't) So feel free to message me if you have any ideas, thoughts, or just want to talk! If not, maybe I will see you guys in some other story sometime! **

**Feel free to leave me a last review on this last and final chapter of Intertwined! I will most definitely read and cherish each one. Also if you have an video, song, or idea for a RinxLen story you think I should do next, tell me, I love to hear ideas and will most certainly give you credit if I choose it! So thank you all so, SO much, it's been wonderful! I hope you enjoy this Epilogue, even if it's...meh.**

**Anyways~ **

**Ohihihi~ I know! I cried when I wrote this chapter... I'm usually a big crybaby anyways, but I can't help thinking of all the things I could have written! But all things must end I suppose... And thank you for reviewing!**

**Haruhi Hitachiin~ **

**Thank you! **

**Strangely, it was also my first idea, but by the time I got to the point of where it was going to go, i couldn't see it. They had to decline. I hope it didn't seem unnatural! I looked it up, and of course it was beautiful (Suzunosuke's artwork ALWAYS is!) and i thought it was really...XD When I got what it was about, I was all... 0.0 but thought about it. I'm not sure how it could relate to Synchronicity... Gakupo isn't so much a playboy, I think? *shrugs* I thought it was cool to watch anyways! You should see it! Kaito puts on a snazzy outfit ;D **

**Thank you so much... for that, and your wonderful reviews! I hope to speak to you again! Or at least write a story entertaining and good enough for your wonderful support! Especially since I finally learned how to spell your name without looking! XD**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews~ **

**You probably get this a lot, but your username does not match up with your reviews! XD And thank you~**

**Crassdressing Len... I couldn't help myself :D more fun for everyone! XD**

**I honestly wanted a ninja kick too... but Rin... *sighs* I know we were all rooting for it but... maybe next time! *chuckles evilly***

**Thank you again! I hope it was a good finish! **

**Thank you all again and again! I wish you all happy reading! **

**~ChibiRini1**


	14. Update

Hey guys! It's been a while XD So I'm just giving y'all an update because Synchronicity three came out! It wasn't anything like I wrote, but wonderful none the less XD

Link is on my profile!

Tell me what you think! Was it what you guys expected? I started bawling XD This is still one of my favorite stories, so it was kind of nostalgic.


End file.
